Power Rangers Unite
by strong man
Summary: This is kinda like a crossover but not really Summery:All of the villains from the past & future are coming, now all of the Rangers has to team up in order to destroy them...this is like my inspiration of the movie "Doom", not that there are no zombies in theis story but there'll be new weapons.
1. A Day Of Horror

**This is my very first Power Rangers fic so go easy on me...now the people make movies and T.V show of them and I can't decide what to do...so I just decided to do an all girls fic therefore this is also my very full first lesbian & gay story I ever did**

******CONtAINS GAY & Lesbian CONTACT**

**Rated:M**

**Reason:I thought of this a week ago while listening to the pop group School Gyrls**

**I'm going to really enjoy this,hope you will too and just so you know Mentor Ji now possess the power of telepathic/telekinetic**

**Gene: Violence, Romance, Drama, Strong Sexual Content, Adventure, Musical, **

Characters: ( Good Guys )-(Girls)=**Trini Kwan, Tori Hanson, ****Hayley Ziktor**, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Jennifer "Jen" Scotts, Kendrix Morgan, Katie Walker, Kai Chen, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Kira Ford, Mia Watanabe, Emily, Maya, Taylor Earhardt, , Alyssa Enrilé, Princess Shayla,Madison "Maddie" Rocca, Vida "V" Rocca, Veronica, Rose Ortiz, Ronny" Robinson, Lily Chilman, Summer Landsdown, **Doctor K**, **Vasquez**, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine "Kat" Hillard

Characters: ( Good Guys )-(Guys**)=Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Dulcea, Zack Taylor, Jayden, Kevin, ****Shane Clarke**, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron "Cam" Watanabe, Conner McKnight, **Tommy Oliver**, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Ryan Mitchell, Chad Lee, **Carter Grayson**, William "Will" Aston, **Trey of Triforia**, Mike Corbett, **Leo Corbett**, Trip, Eric Myers, **Wesley "Wes" Collins**, Lucas Kendall, **Nick Russell/Bowen, Charlie "Chip" Thorn**, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Ethan James, ** Antonio Garcia, Mentor Ji, Mike, T. J. Johnson, ****Andros**, Carlos Vallerte, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, **Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, ****Cole Evans, Xander Bly, Tyzonn, Andrew Hartford, ****Casey Rhodes**, Robert "R.J." James, Dominic "Dom" Hargan, Flynn McAllistair, Jason Lee Scott, Adam Park, 

Aliens/Bad Guys=**********Divatox, Rygog, Maligore, Piranhatrons, Porto , General Havoc, Putra Pods, Chromites, Shadow Chromite, Amphibitor, Demon Racers, Big Burpa, Mouthpiece, Pharaoh, Numbor, Blazinator, Terror Tooth, Electrovolt, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Shrinkasect, Flamite, Rita Repulsa, Ivan Ooze, Maligore, Rygog, Mordant, Oozemen, Ransik Nadira, Frax, Gluto5, Black Knight, Quarganon, Cyclobots, Mutants, Flamecon, Jetara, Fearog, Mantamobile, Tentaclaw, Connie Darko, Medicon, Fatcatfish, Izout, Redeye, Electropede, Brickneck, Commandocon, **Klawlox, Turtlecon, Notacon, Conwing, Contemptra, Dash, Ironspike, Artillicon, Cinecon, Steelix, Severax, Mister Mechanau, Miracon, Angelcon, Chameliacon, Serpicon, X-Vault Prisoners, Vexicon, Univolt, Venomark, Frax's Robots, Tronicon, Dragontron, Max Axe, Doomtron, Master Org, Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor, Mandilok, Duke Orgs, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Artilla, Helicos, Juggelo, Onikage, Mut-Orgs, Machine Empire Remnants, Putrids, Plug Org, Turbine Org, Barbed Wire Org, Camera Org, Bell Org, Tire Org, Ship Org, Cell Phone Org, Bulldozer Org, Freezer Org, Vacuum Cleaner Org, Bus Org, Motorcycle Org, Lawnmower Org, Quadra Org, Karaoke Org, Signal Org, Bowling Org, Wedding Dress Org, Samurai Org, Tombstone Org, Flute Org, Lion Tamer Org, Monitor Org, Toy Org, Clock Org, Locomotive Org, **Magna Defender,** **Scorpius**, **Trakeena**, **Furio**, **Treacheron**, **Deviot, ****Villamax**, **Kegler**, Sting Wingers, Scorpius' Monsters, Gasser, Mutantrum, Wisewizard, Quakemaker, Omni, Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing, Mora/Morgana, Krybots, Bluehead Krybots, Orangehead Krybots, Criminals, Praxis, Ringbah, Rhinix, T-Top, Hydrax, Bugglesworth, Dru/Giganis, Sinuku, Debugger", General Benaag, Drakel, General Valko, General Tomars, Wootox, Katana, Invador", Changtor, Green Eyes, Shorty, Devastation, Mysticon and Al, Slate, Mirloc, Stench and Thresher, El Scorpio, Gineka, Delapoo, and Chiaggo, Blobgoblin", One Eye, Silverhead, Professor Mooney, Bork, Herock, Dragoul, Dragoul II, Professor Cerebros/Kraw, Icthior (Ichy), Spotty-Eyed Monster, Green Monster, Vine Monster, Delex, Unnamed Alien, Crabhead, Spiketor, Lazor, Cracket", Fuzzles", Demondor", Pokeymon", Jail Bird", Creepy", Giant Robots, Octomus, Morticon, Necrolai, Koragg the Knight Wolf/Leanbow, Imperious/Calindor, The Ten Terrors, Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Matoombo, Itassis, Black Lance, Sculpin, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Monster, Troll #1, Mucor, Hydra-Worm, Clawbster, Troll #2, Taxi Cab Monster, Flytrap, Boney, Skellington, Gargoyle of the Gates, Jester, Behemoth, Gnatu, Spydex, Screamer, Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below, Fightoe, Ursus, Chimera, Norg, Chillers, lurious's Monsters, Temple Monster, Flurious's Robot, Lava Lizards, Moltor's Monsters, Giant Sea Monster, Weather Machine Monster, Volcan, Moltorzord, Dragonizer, Scaletex, Tyzonn Monster, Bullox, Lavadactyls, Blothgarr, Cybernetic Rex, Magmador, Miratrix, Kamdor's Monsters, Ultrog, Bombardo, Big Mouth Monster, Camera Monster, Amplifier Monster, Top Hat, Generalissimo, Datum, Garbage Warrior, Golem Warrior, Statue Warrior, Kunoichi Warrior, Prince Warrior, Mig, Benglo, Cheetar, Crazar, Fearcats' Monsters, Jet Robot, Commando Robot, Centurion Robot, Agrios, Thrax, Dai Shi, Jarrod, Camille, Flit, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, Toady, Naja, Carnisoar, Bai Lai, Carden, Jellica, Grizzaka, Shadow Guard #1, Shadow Guard #2, Shadow Guards #3 and #4, Rinshi, Mantor, Buffalord, Pangolin, Slickagon, Crustaceo, Mog, Hamhock, Porcupongo, Monkeywi, Barrakooza, Crocovile, Whirnado, Fox Rinshi, Anglerfish Monster. Sonimax, Dynamir, Unidoom, Rammer, Badrat, Grinder, Osiris, Lepus, Scorch, Whiger, Snapper, Master Xandred, Dayu, Octoroo, Deker, Serrator, Professor Cog, Furry Warts, Moogers, Spitfangs, Papyrox, Tooya, Scorpionic, Rofer, Doubletone, Dreadhead, Negatron, Yamiror, Madimot, Desperaino, Robtish, Vulpes, Steeleto, Antberry, Splitface, Arachnitor, Rhinosnorus, Sharkjaw, General Gut, Sergeant Tread, Armadeevil, Switchbeast, Eyescar, Crustor, Skarf, Duplicator, Grinataur, Epoxar, Malden

**I almost forgot, all of the villains from the past & future are coming, now all of the Rangers has to team up in order to destroy them**

**I'll put the Rangers on were their from along with their friends,Zords and villains so you won't get confused (Below)**

Turbo Power Rangers=**Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Justin Stewart, Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Rocky DeSantos, Maligore, Rygog, **

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers=**Billy Cranston, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Rocky, Adam Park, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, Aisha Campbell, Zordon, Alpha 5, Dulcea, Bulk and Skull, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Mordant, Ivan Ooze, Oozemen, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Ernie, Lt. Jerome B. Stone, Ninjor, Rito Revolto, Putty Patrollers, Tenga Warriors, Dinozords, Thunderzords, Ninjazords, Shogunzords**

Power Rangers Ninja Storm=**Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron "Cam" Watanabe, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Kalzaks, Storm Megazord, Storm Megazord Lightning Mode, Thunder Megazord, Samurai Star Megazord, Samurai Star Drones, Samurai Storm Megazord, Samurai Thunder Megazord, Thunderstorm Megazord, Hurricane Megazord, Mighty Mammoth Zord**

Dino Thunder Power Rangers=**Ethan James, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, ****Tommy Oliver**, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, **Hayley Ziktor**, **Cassidy Agnes Cornell**, **Devin Del Valle**, **Dr. Anton Mercer**, **Mesogog**, **Principal Randall/Elsa**, **Terrence "Smitty" Smith/Zeltrax**, **White Dino Ranger Clone**, **Triptoids, Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Pterazord, Brachiozord, Dragozord, Cephalozord, Dimetrozord, Megazord, Stegozord, Parasaurzord, Ankylozord, Carnotaurzord, Chasmozord, Thundersaurus Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord Modes**

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue=**Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius, Diabolico, Vypra, Loki, Jinxer, Batlings, Lightspeed Solarzord, Max Solarzord, Omega Megazord, Rail Rescue 1, Rail Rescue 2, Rail Rescue 3, Rail Rescue 4, Rail Rescue 5, Pyro Rescue 1, Aqua Rescue 2, Aero Rescue 3, Haz Rescue 4, Med Rescue 5**,

The Zeo Rangers=**Trey of Triforia, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Orbus, Klank, Prince Gasket, Archerina, Louie Kaboom, Zeo Megazord, Zeo Mega Battlezord, Zeo Ultrazord, Super Zeo Megazord, Warrior Wheel**

Power Rangers in Space=**Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T. J. Johnson, Karone, Dark Specter, Astronema, Ecliptor, Elgar, Darkonda, Psycho Rangers**,

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy=**Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett**, **Magna Defender,** **Scorpius**, **Trakeena**, **Furio**, **Treacheron**, **Deviot, ****Villamax**, **Kegler**, Sting Wingers, Scorpius' Monsters, Gasser, Mutantrum, Wisewizard, Quakemaker

Power Rangers Time Force=**Wesley "Wes" Collins, Jennifer "Jen" Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip, Eric Myers, Alex, Ransik** **Nadira, Frax, Gluto5, Black Knight, Quarganon, Cyclobots, Mutants, Flamecon, Jetara, Fearog, Mantamobile, Tentaclaw, Connie Darko, Medicon, Fatcatfish, Izout, Redeye, Electropede, Brickneck, Commandocon, Klawlox, Turtlecon, Notacon, Conwing, Contemptra, Dash, Ironspike, Artillicon, Cinecon, Steelix, Severax, Mister Mechanau, Miracon, Angelcon, Chameliacon, Serpicon, X-Vault Prisoners, Vexicon, Univolt, Venomark, Frax's Robots, Tronicon, Dragontron, Max Axe, Doomtron, Notacon, Conwing, Contemptra, Dash, Ironspike, Artillicon, Cinecon, Steeli, Severa, Mister Mechanau, Miracon, Angelcon**

_Power Rangers Wild Force_=**Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, Princess Shayla, Master Org, Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor, Mandilok, Duke Orgs, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Artilla, Helicos, Juggelo, Onikage, Mut-Orgs, Machine Empire Remnants, Putrids, Plug Org, Turbine Org, Barbed Wire Org, Camera Org, Bell Org, Tire Org, Ship Org, Cell Phone Org, Bulldozer Org, Freezer Org, Vacuum Cleaner Org, Bus Org, Motorcycle Org, Lawnmower Org, Quadra Org, Karaoke Org, Signal Org, Bowling Org, Wedding Dress Org, Samurai Org, Tombstone Org, Flute Org, Lion Tamer Org, Monitor Org, Toy Org, Clock Org, Locomotive Org**

Power Rangers S.P.D.=**Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Katherine "Kat" Manx, Omni, Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing, Mora/Morgana, Krybots, Bluehead Krybots, Orangehead Krybots, Criminals, Praxis, Ringbah, Rhinix, T-Top, Hydrax, Bugglesworth, Dru/Giganis, Sinuku, Debugger", General Benaag, Drakel, General Valko, General Tomars, Wootox, Katana, Invador", Changtor, Green Eyes, Shorty, Devastation, Mysticon and Al, Slate, Mirloc, Stench and Thresher, El Scorpio, Gineka, Delapoo, and Chiaggo, Blobgoblin", One Eye, Silverhead, Professor Mooney, Bork, Herock, Dragoul, Dragoul II, Professor Cerebros/Kraw, Icthior (Ichy), Spotty-Eyed Monster, Green Monster, Vine Monster, Delex, Unnamed Alien, Crabhead, Spiketor, Lazor, Cracket", Fuzzles", Demondor", Pokeymon", Jail Bird", Creepy", Giant Robots**

Power Rangers Mystic Force=**Nick Russell/Bowen, Charlie "Chip" Thorn, Madison "Maddie" Rocca, Vida "V" Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Leanbow, Clare, Niella, Jenji, Octomus, Morticon, Necrolai, Koragg the Knight Wolf/Leanbow, Imperious/Calindor, The Ten Terrors, Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Matoombo, Itassis, Black Lance, Sculpin, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Monster, Troll #1, Mucor, Hydra-Worm, Clawbster, Troll #2, Taxi Cab Monster, Flytrap, Boney, Skellington, Gargoyle of the Gates, Jester, Behemoth, Gnatu, Spydex, Screamer, Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below, Fightoe, Ursus, ****Chimer**a

Power Rangers Operation Overdrive=**Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford, William "Will" Aston, Dax Lo, Veronica "Ronny" Robinson, Rose Ortiz, Tyzonn, Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Sentinel Knight, Norg, Chillers, lurious's Monsters, Temple Monster, Flurious's Robot, Lava Lizards, Moltor's Monsters, Giant Sea Monster, Weather Machine Monster, Volcan, Moltorzord, Dragonizer, Scaletex, Tyzonn Monster, Bullox, Lavadactyls, Blothgarr, Cybernetic Rex, Magmador, Miratrix, Kamdor's Monsters, Ultrog, Bombardo, Big Mouth Monster, Camera Monster, Amplifier Monster, Top Hat, Generalissimo, Datum, Garbage Warrior, Golem Warrior, Statue Warrior, Kunoichi Warrior, Prince Warrior, Mig, Benglo, Cheetar, Crazar, Fearcats' Monsters, Jet Robot, Commando Robot, Centurion Robot, Agrios, Thrax, Vulturus**

Power Rangers Jungle Fury=**Casey Rhodes, Lily Chilman, Lily Chilman, Robert "R.J." James, Dominic "Dom" Hargan, Fran, Flit, Camille, Jarrod, Master Mao, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Master Rilla, Master Guin, Master Lope, Dai Shi, Jarrod, Camille, Flit, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, Toady, Naja, Carnisoar, Bai Lai, Carden, Jellica, Grizzaka, Shadow Guard #1, Shadow Guard #2, Shadow Guards #3 and #4, Rinshi, Mantor, Buffalord, Pangolin, Slickagon, Crustaceo, Mog, Hamhock, Porcupongo, Monkeywi, Barrakooza, Crocovile, Whirnado, Fox Rinshi, Anglerfish Monster. Sonimax, Dynamir, Unidoom, Rammer, Badrat, Grinder, Osiris, Lepus, Scorch, Whiger, Snapper**

Power Rangers RPM=**Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem and Gemma, Doctor K, Colonel Mason Truman, Corporal Hicks, Vasquez, Benny, Venjix, Venjix Generals, General Shifter, General Crunch, Kilobyte, Tenaya, Grinders, Attack Bots, Magnetron, Unnamed Attack Bot #1, Boom Bot, Camera Attack Bot, Unnamed Attack Bot #2, Reflects Bots Generation 12, Gat Bot, Broiler Bot, Sat Bot, Lightning Bot, Dyna Bot, Vacuum Bot, Saw Bot Generation 15, Saw Bot Generation 16, Balloon Bot, Knight Bot, Hammer Attack Bot, Heat Bot**

Power Rangers Samurai**:"Jayden, Kevin, Mia Watanabe, Mike, Emily, Antonio Garcia, Mentor Ji, Master Xandred, Dayu, Octoroo, Deker, Serrator, Professor Cog, Furry Warts, Moogers, Spitfangs, Papyrox, Tooya, Scorpionic, Rofer, Doubletone, Dreadhead, Negatron, Yamiror, Madimot, Desperaino, Robtish, Vulpes, Steeleto, Antberry, Splitface, Arachnitor, Rhinosnorus, Sharkjaw, General Gut, Sergeant Tread, Armadeevil, Switchbeast, Eyescar, Crustor, Skarf, Duplicator, Grinataur, Epoxar, Malden**

Song that are in the Chapters are:** "****"I Will Be,I'm With You,Things I'll Never Say,Losing Grip,Innocence,When You're Gone,Complicated,Keep Holding On,Fall to Pieces,My Happy Ending,Slipped Away,Hot,Wish You Were Here,Alice,Everybody Hurt By Avril Lavigne", "Once Upon a Broken Heart,Anytime You Need a Friend By The Bue Sisters", "Upgrade,He's My Man,Dangerously In Love,Scared Of Lonely,Sweet Dreams,Video Phone,Crazy In Love,Naughty Girl By Beyonce", "I'm Alive,A New Day Has Come,My Heart Will Go On,To Love You More By Céline Dion", "You Found Me,All I Ever Wanted,Stronger By Kelly Clarkson", "Not Gonna Get Us,All the Things She Said,Gomenasai,Imperfect Girl,All About Us,Sacrifice,Perfect Enemy,We Shout,Show Me Love By T.A.T.U", "Closer,Miss Independent,One in A Million,Never Knew I Needed By Ne-Yo", "Firework,Teenage Dream,California Gurls,Part Of Me,Thinking of You,I Kissed a Girl,Last Friday Night By Katy Perry", "Tournaquet,Bring Me to Life,Everybody's Fool,Before The Dawn,All That Im Living For By Evanescence", "Can't Help Falling in Love,Upside Down By A*Teens", "Love Again,Faded,Bad Boy,Can't Stop the Rain,Piece Of Heaven,Fever,A Never Ending Dream,Everytime We Touch,Miracle,Dangerous,What Do You Want from Me By Cascada", "Over You,It's Not Over By Daughtry", "Don't Stop the Music,Shut Up and Drive,Disturbia,Slower To Heal,SOS,Only Girl In The World,We Found Love Bt Rihanna", "How Do You Love Someone,Hot Mess,Times Up,It's The Way,Crank It Up,Time After Time,Kiss the Girl,What If By Ashley Tisdale", "Walk Away,When There Was Me and You,Vulnerable,Did It Ever Cross Your Mind,Say Ok,Come Back to Me By Vanessa Hudgens", "Still There for Me By Corbin Bleu", "You Should Have Lied,I Just Can't Live a Lie,Some Hearts,Whenever You Remember,Ever Ever After,There's A Place For Us By Carrie Underwood", "Just So You Know,Beautiful Soul By Jesse McCartney", "Secret Weapon,Take It Off,Your Love Is My Drug,Blow,We R Who We R By Ke$ha", "Year Without Rain,I Got You,Happy By Leona Lewis", "What If,In My Head,The Sky's the Limit,Whatcha Say,I Got A Thing For Her By Jason Derülo", "Torture,S.O.S.,All My Girls,Unlove You,Insatiable,Crash and Burn,Acapella,That Girl,First Degree,Yin Yang By Elise Estrada", "Deep in My Heart,I Will Still Love You,Strip,Guilty,Selfish,Insane,Up N' Down,Scary,You Drive Me Crazy,Dear Diary,Lucky,Sometimes,Oops!...I Did It Again,Criminal,Stronger,I Wanna Go,From the Bottom of My Broken Heart,If U Seek Amy,Till The World Ends,Baby One More Time,Everytime By Britney Spears", "Taking Over the World Tonight,Victim,Like That,Ever After,Angel,Treat By Candy Coated Chaos", "Love With A Bullet,Powerless,Doesn't Everybody Want To Fall In Love,It's Gotta Be Love,Died In Your Eyes,Speak Up,Not Afraid of Ghosts,Sabotage,Future Love By Kristinia DeBarge", "I Wanna Love You Forever,I Think I'm In Love With You,Take My Breath Away By Jessica Simpson", "Rumors,Over,Drama Queen,Cant Stop Wont Stop,Confessions of a Broken Heart,You Make Me Mad,Stay By Lindsay Lohan", "My First Love,I Told Ya,Its Over,Walls Up,Loving You,Unbreakable,Where Do We Go,Gonna Be Okay,Fallen Angel,Hype Me,Make Me Yours,My Turn,U Aint Gotta Worry,Wishful Thinking,The Right Way,Cant Give Up Now,Left Your Side,Back On Love,Ooh Wee,Like Everybody Else, Still Ya Mommy,Wonder Why,Next Time,Dear Love,Right Here Waiting,Shatterd,I Wish You Loved Me By Tynisha Keli", "U Got It Bad,Yeah,More,Lay You Down,My Boo,DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love By Usher", "Master Plan,Strut,Pick U Up,Sleepwalker,Naked Love,Pop That Lock,No Boundaries,Aftermath,Whataya Want From Me,Time for Miracles,If I Had You,Beg For Mercy,For Your Entertainment,Better Than I Know Myself By Adam Lambert", "One And Only,Love Story,Heartbreaker,I Want To Know What Love Is,Obsessed,Dream Lover,Breakdown,Fantasy, Touch My Body, Bye Bye,Thank God I Found You,Don't Forget About Us,We Belong Together By Mariah Carey", "Love Story,You Belong With Me,Mine By Taylor Swift", "I'll Be There,Bring the House Down,Cross My Heart,All In Love Is Fair,Your My Number One,I'll Keep Waiting,Reach,Stronger,Never Had a Dream Come True,Gonna Change the World,Spiritual Love,Secret Love,Gangsta Love,Dangerous,It's A Feel Good Thing,S Club Party,Bring It All Back,Two In A Million,Hope For The Future,Dance, Dance, Dance,Who Do You Think You Are?,Hey Kitty Kitty,Straight from the Heart,So Right,Show Me Your Colours,Have You Ever,Don't Stop Moving,Everybody Get Pumped,Natural,Alive,Love Ain't Gonna Wait for You,Say Goodbye,I Will Find You,You,Our Time Has Come,If Its Love By S Club 7", "Boring,Mean,Bad Influence,It's All Your Fault,Funhouse,Get This Party Started, Runaway,Last To Know,Hell Wit Ya,Heartbreaker,Long Way To Happy,Hazard To Myself,Just Like a Pill,Split Personality,You Make Me Sick,Heartbreak Down,Tell Me Something Good,So What,U & Ur Hand,I Don't Believe You,Raise Your Glass,Please Don't Leave Me,Who Knew,Fuckin Perfect By P!nk", "Before I Let You Go,How Could You Say You Love Me,A Very Special Love,Love Of My Life,One Heart,Can This Be Love By Sarah Geronimo", "Dhoom Dhoom,Sexy Naughty Bitchy By Tata Young", "Keep On Moving,If Ya Getting Down,Slam Dunk The Funk,When The Lights Go Out,Until the Time is Through,Everybody Get Up,Let's Dance,Its The Things You Do By 5ive", "SuperVillain,Baby Love,Don't Hold Your Breath By Nicole Scherzinger", "Unwritten,I Wanna Have Your Babies,Pocketful Of Sunshine By Natasha Bedingfield", "In The End,Club On Smash,Am I Dreaming,All In My Head,Love Me, Leave Me,Be There,Animal,The Last Time,Whine Up,Push Push By Kat Deluna", "You Should've Told Me,Tired,He Proposed,Not My Daddy By Kelly Price", "Can't Get You Out Of My Head,Get Outta My Way,All The Lovers By Kylie Minogue", "On Me Tonight,Like Me Real Hard,I Can't Live Without You,How Much Your Worth To Me,Emergency Room,If I Had One Wish,Ghetto Love,Make You Forget,Yours Forever,15 Minutes,What Your Name Is,Kryptonite,Rules,Go,Music For Love,Crazy Kind Of Love,Skippin,Good In Bed,Broken Heart,I Choose You,Who Do You Love,Lonely Girls Club,Just A Friend 2000,C mon,Taste The Difference,Breakup,Crying Out For Me,Let Me Love You,How Do I Breathe,Stuttering,Love Drunk,My Territory,A Call Away,In The Morning,Come and Talk To Me,Body Language,It's Gonna Be A Long Night,Tappin' Out By Mario", "Ring My Bells,Push,Bailamos,I Just Wanna Be With You,The Way You Touch Me,Addicted,Maybe,Love To See You Cry,Escape,Don't Turn Off The Lights,Why Not Me?,Can't Get Enough,Dirty Dancer,One Day At a Time,Tired Of Being Sorry,Do You Know ? (The Ping Pong Song),Not In Love,Heartbeat,I Like It By Enrique Iglesias", "You'll Be In My Heart,Look Through My Eyes,No Way Out By Phil Collins", "Already Gone,Mirror,Set It Off,Heartbreaker,My Boo,Maniac,It's Mine,I.O.U.,Grinding,Unlearn Me,Face The Light,What My Mama Don't Know,These Arms,Over You,Hate Love,Wake Up,Game Over,Television,Sexy Bitch,Stupid Shit,Like Me,Baby Doll,2 In the Morning By Girlicious", "Why Not,Gypsy Woman,This Is What Dreams Are Made Of,With Love,Beat Of My Heart,Stranger,Reach Out By Hilary Duff", "Crush,I See The Light By Mandy Moore", "Try Again,We Need A Resolution,Rock The Boat,Read Between The Lines,I Can Be,Never Givin' Up,Giving You More,If Your Girl Only Knew,More than a Woman,The One I Gave My Heart To,All I Need,Don't Know What To Tell Ya,I Don't Wanna,Are You That Somebody,4 Page Letter,Miss You,Journey To The Past,Age Ain't Nothing But a Number By Aaliyah", "Put a Little Love In Your Heart,God In Me,Shackles,Walking,Go Get It By Mary Mary", "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf,All I Do,Nothin' Bout Me,Electrotronic,Teacher's Pet,Make that Change,U Got Me By B5", "Long Distance,Right Here (Departed),Missing You,The Sweetest Sounds,Ten Minutes Ago By Brandy", "Someone,Listen to Your Heart By DHT", "Shut Up,Your Love Is a Lie By Simple Plan", "Saturday By Basshunter", "Move Along,Dirty Little Secret By The All-American Rejects", "Rainbow,I Need This,L.O.V.E.,Casualty Of Love,Abracadabra,Do It Like a Dude By Jessie J", "Hate 2 Love Her,Surrender,Afraid,Break Anotha By Break Anotha", "Heartburn,That Girl,Karma By NLT", "Rock My Chain,Excuse Me Mama,Holiday Love,Just a Kiss By Mishon", "Your Biggest Mistake,Lights By Ellie Goulding", "Straight Through My Heart,I Want I That Way,Get Down,Which Backstreet Boy is Gay,Just Want You To Know,Bye Bye Love,Quit Playing Games By Backstreetboys", "Go Your Own Way,Whatever,Hope Has Wings,She Said,Life After You By Brie Larson", "Who I Am,Who Will I Run To? By Kiley Dean", "No Scrubs,All That,Waterfalls By TLC", "Bounce,So Messed Up By By Samantha Molin", "Let's Get Married,Baby,Flow Through My Veins,Love On You,Where The Party At By Jagged Edge", "Put Me Through,End Up Cuttin, Lost In Love By I-15", "For My Love,Beautiful By Bethany Dillon", "The Game Is Over,Gone,Bye Bye Bye,Dirty Pop,Tearin' Up My Heart By Nsync", "Goodies,Turn It Up,If Only,Heavy Rotation,Insecure,My Love,Get Up,Never Ever By,Ciara", "Everywhere,Here With Me,Goodbye To You,You Get Me,All You Wanted,'Til I Get Over You,Find Your Way Back,Breathe,The Game of Love,Sooner or Later,Are You Happy Now By Michelle Branch", "Who Am I,Promise Ring By Tiffany Evans", "Invisible,Giving Myself,Gone,I Got This,Spotlight,If This Isn't Love,Where You At By Jennifer Hudson", "I'm Dreaming,Let Me Be Your Fantasy By ASHLEY JADE", "Waiter/The 5 Senses,Wanna Get Up,Birthday Sex By Jeremih", "Something More,Maybe,Just Tell Me,What You Do to Me,Over Me,Not Because of You,Something 'Bout the Way,For You By Mpress", "The Sweet Escape,When You Wish Upon A Star,Hate You By Meaghan Martin", "When I Grow Up,Magic,Hot Stuff,I Don't Need A Man,Top of the World,Hush Hush; Hush Hush,Buttons, I Hate This Part,Whatcha Think About That By The Pussycat Dolls", "Anonymous By Bobby Valentino", "It Happens Everytime,Sugar Rush By Dream Street", "Feelin On My A,Talkin Bout Himself,Rain,Fallback By Dear Jayne", "Too Much,Stop,Do It,Goodbye By Spice Girls", "Just Like Me,Sexy,Fall For Your Type,Can I Take You Home By Jamie Foxx", "True To Your Heart,I Do (Cherish You),The Hardest Thing,Because Of You By 98 Degrees", "Hurricane,Pina Colada Boy By Baby Alice", "Different Kind of Pain,Feel It In Your Heart By Cold", "Soak Up The Sun,Real Gone By Sheryl Crow", "Cold Hearted Snake,Sassy,I Want It All By Kat Graham", "To You,Touch You Right Now By Basic Element", "Open Your Eyes to Love,You're The One,Juliet,It's Just You By LMNT", "Your Love's a Drug,Somebody to Love,Front Cut By Leighton Meester", "Sweetest Ass in the World,Amigos Forever,Angel of Darkness By Alex C. feat. Yasmin K", "Keep You Much Longer,Right Now By Akon", "More Is More,Turn Ya Head,Superficial,My Parade,Look How I'm Doing,Body Language,Trash Me,No More,Party Is Wherever I Am By Heidi Montag", " I Kissed A Boy,The City Is At War By Cobra Starship", "Good Day,Kidnap My Heart,Say Goodnight,My Girlfriend,Just the Girl By The Click Five", "Until The End Of Time,SexyBack,Magical By Justin Timberlake", "Footprints on My Heart,I'll Be Down For You,Everytime I Think of You,Why Would I Ever,Wanna Be With You,Walk Away,Doing Too Much By Paula DeAnda", "Lady Baby,Waistman,Swagga,Red Light By Fe-Nix", "Don't Turn Away,Wait For You,Fight for Love By Elliott Yamin", "Love Love Love,Open Up Your Eyes By Agnes ", " Worldwide,Boyfriend By Big Time Rush", "Where'd You Go,Survivor,Cater 2 U,Say My Name,Lose My Breath By Destiny's Child", "Just See You Tonight,Freak The Freak Out,Beggin' On Your Knees By Victoria Justice", "Not A Very Good Liar,Senseless,Zero Gravity,Save the Day,Crush,Something 'Bout Love By Something 'Bout Love By David Archuleta", "I Lay My Love On You,I Promise You That By Westlife", "Nothing in the World,You Are,Eternal Flame,See Ya,I Wanna Be Like Other Girls,The Tide Is High,Ladies Night,The Last Goodbye By Atonic Kitten", "For You I Will,Angel Of Mine,Now I'm Gone,Why I Love You So Much,Without You,In 3D,Big Mistake,Catch Me,U Should've Known Better,She Don't Love You,Stay or Go,Nothin Like Me,You Chose Me,Until It's Gone,It All Belongs To Me,Anything By Monica", "Just Like You,Fallin Out,Shoulda Let You Go,Was It Worth It,I Remember,Heaven Sent,Love,I Just Want It To Be Over,Someone Tell My Heart,No Other,You Complete Me,Trust,Enough Of No Love,Sometimes By Keyshia Cole", "Case of the Ex,Fabulous Life,Break Ur Neck,My Love Is Like Whoa By Mya", "One More Time,I Wish,Ocean,No More,I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me,I Do Wanna Get Close to You,Feelin' Me,'Til I Say So,Playas Gonna Play 3LW", "What Hurts The Most,Relentless By Jo O'Meara", "Set Me Off,Ready To Rise,Fall,Beggin,Golden Rules,Had It With Today,2 a.m.,Denial,Not Good Enough,Open Up,One Shot,Lose Control,No One,Died In Your Eyes,Puppet,Here Standing,Flashback,Wordshaker,Black Butterflies,Promise Me,Wish I Didn't Know,For Myself,The Way You Watch Me,Notorious,Not That Kinda Girl,Forever Is Over,All Fired Up,LadyKiller,My Heart Takes Over,So Stupid,If This Is Love,What Am I Gonna Do,Issues,Work,Higher,Missing You,Ego,Turn Myself In The Saturdays", "First,OMG,Lets Get Physical,Enemy By Sara Lumholdt", "If This Ain't Love,He Wasn't Man Enough,Just Be A Man About It, I Heart You,Make My Heart,Trippin By Toni Braxten", "Get Up,Here We Go Again,Inside Out,Any Which Way,Live My Life For You,What If, Radio By PureNRG", "Never Never,Love Is Wicked,Take Me Back,Bad to Di Bone,Round N Round,Push It Up,This Time,Done It To Me By Brick & Lace", "Taken,Swag Back,More Than Love,Somebody Up There,I Just Died,Crush,Blow,Gotta Work,Talkin' To Me,Why RU,Touch,Take Control,Why Don't We Fall In Love By Amerie", "Impossible,Say Hello To Goodbye By Shontelle", "The Worst Man I Ever Had,How Many Times,Fakin It,Fallin',I Just Can't Do This By K. Michelle", "Switch,Promises,Real Thing,Look at Me,Surprise,Never Gonna Dance Again,Open the Door,My Love Is Pink,Murder One,Mended By You,Sound of Goodbye,Sometimes,Someone In My Bed,Whatever Makes You Happy,No More You,Sweet and Amazing,Thank You For The Heartbreak,Wait For You,Crash And Burn,In the Middle,Too Lost In You,Run For Cover,No Can Do,Ugly,Red Dress,Wear My Kiss,Stronger,About A Girl By Sugababes", "Wasted Love,The Boy I Used To Know,That's the Way My Heart Goes,Disconnect Me By Marie Serneholt", "Six Whole Days,That Way,Symphony,Float Away,Fall For You,Rain,Alone,Let Go,Come Back To Me,Hurts Like Crazy,I Wish,Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover By Matt Palmer", "Whip My Hair,21st Century Girl By Willow Smith", "Saying Goodbye,It's Over Now,Down 4 U,Things Just Aint The Same,Nobody's Supposed To Be Here,Sentimental,If It Wasn't For Love,Beautiful U R,Absolutely Not! By Deborah Cox", "Stranger In My House,Officially Missing You,Me,Falling For You,Can't Get Enough By Tamia", "I'm the One,I Am,Family Affair,Be Without You By Mary J. Blige", "Keep Forgetting,Coming For You,Never Say Goodbye,Hollywoood,I Hate Love,Secret Love,Last Heart Standing,Hold On,Leave Get Out,Baby It's You ,Too Little Too Late By Jojo", "Forget You By Lax Girls", "On the Ride,Like Whoa,Rush By Aly & Aj", "Runway,Forever Yours By Runway MMC", "Hoodie,Forgot About Love,Guilty,One In A Million By Omarion", "Get Away With Murder,Beauty Killer By Jeffree Star", "Put Your Hands On Me,No Security By Crookers", "Good Lookin Out,Complete By Mila J", "Outta Here,Brick By Esmée Denters", "Dirty,Creepin Up On You,The Heart Wants What It Wants,So Bad,Bloodstained Heart,Darkness,Talk Talk Talk,Insatiable By Darren Hayes", "Fear Of Flying,The Map,Perfect,Starlight,Light Of A Dreamer,The Music Sounds Better With You,Dangerous,It's Over,Start Without You By Alexandra Burke", "I Can't Help Myself,If You Wanna Dance,Come With Me,Out Of My Life,Whatcha Gonna Do By Nobody's Angel", "Piece of Me,Afterlove,Cupid,Rock Steady,Call Me By Brittani Senser", "Too Young for Love,Thank U,Stop This Car,We Break the Dawn By Michelle Williams", "Don't Turn Back,Touch Me,Ooh Aah Sounds By Colby O'Donis ", "Drop It Low,Take You To Rio,Lose Control,Mad,Always Here,Gotta Release You,Batt Man,Love, Still Standing,Stay In My Life,Fair,Gone By Easter Dean", "Nothing In Common,So Good By Rachel Stevens", "Right or Wrong,Stilettos By Lee Carr", "Danger Zone,See No More,Just In Love By Joe Jones", "Zero,Maybe This is Love,Half Of You,Ghost,Automatic,Stung,Girl Like That,Body Talk,Lost Then Found,Piece Of Me,Like I Always Do,Bad Habit,Used to Be Lonely,Flash Flash,Love Song,Right Back Where I Started,You'll Be Okay,Why Not Me By Varsity Fanclub ", "Desperate Girls & Stupid Boys,Mess Of You By Kimberly Caldwell", "Like That,Out Of Your Mind By Victoria Beckham", "It's My Turn Now,The One You Call,The Greatest By Keke Palmer", "808,Bring it All to Me,I Do,Don't Go Looking For Love,Roll With Me,As If,Should I,She Ain't Got That Boom Like I Do,Girls Like That,Temperature,I Wanna Be The One,He Said She Said,Thinkin About It By Blaque", "Is It Love,Remember To Forget,I'm Gonna Make You Love Me,I Don t Get Down Like That,Watch Me Now,Never Never Land,To Live and To Die For,What is Love,Honey To The Bee,Unspeakable,Ain't No Mountain High Enough,Whole Again,Let's Get To The Love Part,Cinderella,I Must Not Chase The Boys,EverGirl,11 Out of 10,Another Love Story,Don't Stop The Music,Seven,Hand In Hand,You Found Me,Girls,Under My Skin,Not the One,Famous,Consequence of You,Personal Victory,Second Hand Love,Trash,Boys Lie,M.A.S.T.E.R,Us Against the World By Play", "Paradise Lost,Turn Around,Buzz,You'll Be Sorry,Summer Of Love,Here and Now,It's The Way You Make Me Feel,Bittersweet,Hand On Your Heart,Stomp,Say You'll Be Mine,After The Love Has Gone,Heartbeat,When I Said Goodbye,Deeper Shade Of Blue,Tragedy,Love's Got A Hold On My Heart, I Think Its Love,I Surrender By Steps", "I'm Dat Chick,Turn It Up,Feelin Me Right Now,Keep It Between Us,Lay It On Me,Commander,When Love Takes Over By Kelly Rowland", "Forget About Her,U Made Me This Way By Sophia Maria", "The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up By 2gether", "Thing Called Us,Goodbye,The One I Love,Slow Love,Tippin By Hamilton Park", "Knock It Out,Usually I Don't Do This,Goodies By Chris Echols", "Lucky Star,Hearts Dont Lie,What is The Good in Goodbye,Any Other Day,Got To Be Sure,Ive Learned To Walk Alone,Island In The Stream,In The End, Till you're Gone,Bringing Down The Moon,Move Ya Body By Joana Zimmer", "How You Love Me Now,Candles By Hay Monday", "Dont Matter,Let It Go By Sweet Rush", "Come Back To Me,Stay,All Over Again,Not In Love,Cause A Scene By Teairra Mari ", "Go Shawty,Muah,Touch Me,Friend Zone,Blind,Electrik City,Glamour Girl,So Good By Electrik Red", "If Ever,Stop Talkin' About Me,I Saw You By Lil Corey", "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing,Somebody to Love By Anne Hathaway", "Never Make A Promise,5 Steps,I Should Be,Whatcha' Do,Ain't No Call,How Deep Is Your Love,These Are The Times,Remain Silent By Dru Hill", "Enough,Without You,Saturday Love By Keke Wyatt", "May I,Shattered,She Is The Sunlight By Trading Yesterday", "Everything is Nothing,In A Heartbeat,Coming Home To You,Bullet Proof,Dizzy,Minute By Minute,I Don't Give A Damn,Don't Push Me,Echo,Undo This Hurt,Addicted By Sweetbox", "Keep You,Close to You,One Call Away,Kickstart,The Apology Song,PCD,Crashing,Private,Only Tonight,Heal This Heartbreak,In Between Every Heartbeat,Mary With,Thats My Girl,Superhero,That's Where I'm Coming From, I Know What She Like,Love At War,Innocence,Stand Up,Teach Me How to Dance,Beat Again,Everybody In Love,Spell It Out,Proud,One Shot,Eyes Wide Shut,She Makes Me Wanna By JLS", "Perfume,Louder By By Parade", "My Man,Its My Time,Punching Out By Jade Ewen", "Lethal,Torn By Letoya", "Down for Life,Drive So Far,Want Ya By Part One", "Why Not Us,Strike The Match,This Is Me,Even Heaven Cries,Strictly Physical,Hot Summer,Shame By Monrose", "Dance Alone,Love Generation By Love Generation", "Goodbye,American Cowboy,Break Up Song By Jada", "Fool 4 You,Moment In Time,Ooh,Chemical X,Chevy,Love Sick,Amnesia,Superstar,If He Ask Me,Before You Were My Man,Only One,Unappriciated,Do It To It By Cherish", "Slow Down,Not My Daddy By Eva", "One Love,Outside Looking In By Jordan Pruitt", "So Cold,Time,Listen To Your Man,I'm Missing You,No Coming Back,Can't Stop,She's The Girl For Me,Lottery,First Time,Why You Wanna Leave,U Turn,Changes,More Than a Friend,Sunlight,Show You Off,Worth the Wait,I Wanna Be,So In love,Half a Chance,Love You,Text,Kiss The Girl,I'll Be Fine,Babies,Addicted,No Good,Nobody,If I Was The One,One Last Try,Be With Me,Wifey,Not Like This,One Night Only,Make It To The End,No Games By Stevie Hoang", "Too Much,International Love,If I Had You,No Turnin Back,Yes Or No,Hard To Say,Make Your Turn By Claude Kelly", "In Love So Deep,Did It For You,I Love You,Before It Explodes,Pyramid By Charice", "Take Me Now,U Got It By Cleopatra", "When Your Spirit Gets Weak,Written On My Heart,My Life,I Will Rescue You,Here in My Heart,Camouflage,I Need A Miracle,Forever,Be Love,Let Me Be The One By Plus One", "Determinate,She's So Gone,More Then A Band,Breakthrough By Lemonade Mouth", "Save Your Heart,Do It On My Own By Remady", "Outrageous,Watch The Girl By The Rubyz", "Million Voices,One More Round,Sweet Revenge,Harder Than The First Time,She Walked Away,Surrender,Never Alone,I Need You to Love Me,Let Go", "I Want Love,Ten,Wanna Go Crazy,My Broken Heart,Supermodel By Marirose Weldon", "All In Your Head,Turn Around,Step Up By Samantha Jade", "Over You,What If,Strong By Jordyn Taylor", "Opening Theme,Animal Instingt By Mew Mew Power", "Straight to My Face,My Dream Is Gone By Mikaila", "He Said, She Said,I Really Don't Think So,Another Night By Scene 23", "Let Me Know, I Wanna Be Free By Eden's Crush", "This Is Me,He Loves You Not,I Am Woman,The Real Me,It Could Happen,One Wish,The Way You Make Me Feel,Back to U By dream", "Young Love,One Life,Say Goodbye,Feelgood Lies,Daylight In Your Eyes,Amaze Me,Something About Us,Still in Love with You,Maybe,Make A Change,The Rhythm of My Heart,Misguided Heart,A Little Better Everyday,New Beginning,Takes A Woman To Know By No Angles", "What If,If You Love Me,My Life By Chanel", "Advice,Not Fragile,Unforgivable,Find Me,Liar Liar,King of Thieves,Counting By Christina Grimmie", "Guess You'll Never Know, Till I See You Again By Carrie Mac", "Everyday Girl,Hotter Than You Know By Preluders", "Just a Dream,Hold It Against Me By Sam Tsui", "Call Me, Beep Me,Whatever U Want,Vibe Killer By Christina Milian", "Simple And Clean,Traverse Town,Treasured Memories,Destiny Islands,Friends in My Heart,Sanctuary,Sacred Moon,Missing You,Kairi,Dive into the Heart By Utada Hikaru", "What Took You So Long,A World Without You By Emma Bunton", "The Glow By Shannon Saunders", "Lightweight,Mistake,Give Your Heart A Break,You're My Only Shorty,Together,Unbroken,Who's That Boy,For the Love of a Daughter By Demi Lovato", "Same Ol' Same Ol',Deep Down,You Don't Know,Simple Things,Sweet Kisses,Something More Beautiful,Yeah Yeah Yeah,Down With Me By PYT", "Never Ever,I Know Where It's At,Get Yourself Together,Pure Shores,All Hooked Up By All Saints", "Days Like That,How Much Longer,It's Like Ice Cream,If You,Keep On Walking,I Got Us,Baby Boo By Sugar Jones", "Love You So Good,So We Meet Again,Waiting By Your Heart By Liz Loughrey", "Body That,Lights Out,Make You Say By Young Steff", "Be Around,Wash My Hands By Jackie Boyz", "Dance All Night,Callin By Jaicko", "Something Stupid,Nights Like This,Electric,Shook,Just Might Fall In Love,I Promise Tears,Temptation,Give Me A Reason,Girlfriend,Emergency,Don't Wanna Wake Up, Survive By Shawn Desman", "No More,Makin' Love By Dondria", "16 war,Fingerprints,For Now,I Can Do Better By Karina Pasian", "How You Gonna Act Like That, I'm Sorry By Tyrese", "Control Of The Knife,Next Best Thng,Turn to Stone,I Think We're Alone Now,Jump,I'll Stand By You,Something Kinda Ooooh,Long Hot Summer,Wake Me Up,See The Day,Walk This Way,Call The Shots,Love Machine,No Good Advice By Girls Aloud", "Love At First Sight,Hold On,Lift Me Up By Jori King", ",Favorite Girl,Hungover On Your Love,Beauty Inside By Tebey", "Thong Song,Unleash the Dragon By Sisqó", "The Way That I Love You,Foolish,Your Gonna Miss By Ashanti", "Can't Fight The Moon Light, Some Say Love By LeAnn Rime", "Grazing In the Grass,Runaway,Superstition,In Your Skin,Shine,Some Call It Magic,Let's Stick Together By Raven Symone", "Holler,The Anthem,Tell Me By NG3", "Lose It All,Need To Know,Mama's Boy,What's Up By Excellence", "Smile,Incredible By Clique Girlz", "Third Time Lucky,Music To My Heart,For Sure,The Best Is Yet To Come,Flying the Flag By Scooch", "I Think I Love You,Just An Old Boyfriend,All Over You,I Will Learn To Love Again,Everlasting,Body Shots,Crazy Possessive,Can't Help Myself By Kaci Battaglia", "Stand Tough,You By Point Break", "Give Me A Reason,Knockout,Good 2 Go By Triple 8", "Same Old Brand New You,One In Love By A1", "Touch Me Tease Me,Take It Easy By 3SL", "Byou,Just Watch Me,Human By Sabrina Bryan", "Dance Floor By Melissa Molinaro", "Superbad,Uncontrollable,This Hot By Adrienne Bailon", "If I Was A Man,Show Me By Jessica Sutta", "Played,A Summer Place By Ashley Roberts", "Empty Frames Lauren Bennett", "Dead And Gone,Live Your Life By T.I", "I Wanna Kiss You,Who Do You Wanna Be, Abracadabra By Djumbo", "Carnival,Who U R,Bang ,Bang,Haunted House By Ch!pz", "Fast Car,Girl I Care For You,Final Destination,Unchangeable,Quit Your Love,Boomerang,Used To Be,Layaway,Preapproved,Ready To Go,Looking For Love,Way Too Sexy Girl,All About You By Ilya", "Dance For Me,Tonight,Can U Afford Me,For You,You Say By Rich Girls", "Don't Stop, If You Want Me,I'm Telling You This By No Authority", "Super Psycho Love,Laser Guns Up,8-Bit Heart,Don't Dance,Get in Line,Joystick,Pit of Vipers,I Hate U,Mind Body Music,D.T.M,Pop Messiah,Delusional,Put Your Makeup On,Flashback,Religion Reduced,Flesh By Simon Curtis", "If You Leave Me Now,Do It Up Tonight,All Kinds of Trouble,Don't I Treat You Good,Call U Sexy,Make it Hot By VS", "He Don't Love You,When We Were Young,Last To Know,When You Say You Love Me,Be There With You By Human Nature", "These Days,I Should've Never Let You Go,Poison,Don't Call Me, I'll Call You,It's Alright,Love Will Find A Way,Do It For Love, I Need Somebody,A.S.A.P. By Bardot", "Finally,Don't Luv Me By Range", "Love Like Woe,Stays Four The Same,More Than Alive,There Are Days,Young Forever,Give Me Your Hand,Hollywood Dream By The Ready Set", "Circle,Explosion,Mattress Music,Mattress Music,Do You Mind,Mess,That Girl,All Because Of You By Marques Houston", "Ill Be Waiting For You,Nothing Looks Good On Me But You,All Out Of Love,For All Time By Soluna", "Wouldn't It Be Good,Breaking All The Rules", "Miracles Happen,Lie, Lie, Lie By Myra", "Face To Face,Baby Don't Go By Close II You", " I Want You To Want Me,I Wanna Love You,I'll Be There For You By Solid HarmoniE", "There's a Whole Lotta Lovin' Going On,This Is It By Six", "Secret Lover,Can't Stop By The After Party", "Fly Away,Haven't Been Drinking,Break,Fool,Goodbye,Stamp Of Love,Go Back By Jessica Lowndes", "Every Little Part Of Me,Do It Our Way,To Love Again By Alesha Dixon", "Serious,Just a Friend,Let Him Go,This Isn't Love,This Isn't Love,Didn't Mean It,Break Up Song By Jasmine V", "Ghettout,Stroke You Up By Changing Faces", "Won't Stop,Spotlight By Lauren Christoff", "Heart Stop,Cold By Alex Young", "Infected,Lights Out By Fallon & Felisha", "She Looks Like Sex,Please Don't Go By Mike Posner", "Turn It Into Love,Breaking Free,Starts To Beat Again,Let Me Be The One,Better Love Me,Still Amazed,Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now,I Need A House,All The Roads Lead To Heaven,Karma Karma,This Is Me,The Rest Is History,Emotion,Souled Out,Waiting for the Moment,Shine On Forever,We R One By Same Difference", "Keep Hangin' On,Glow In The Dark By Carishma", "Key To Your Heart,When I Needed An Angel,Someone Who Lives In Your Heart,I Can Love You Like That,Perfect,If Your Heart's Not In It,I Cross My Heart By All-4-One", "Is it You,Official Girl By Cassie", "Something About Him,Cheater,Extra Extra,Something Like A Party,What Goes Around,Twelve Days By School Girls", "Crash Your Party,Brokenhearted By Karmin", "Once Upon (Another) Dream,That's What Girls Do By,No Secrets", "The Boss,Slow Flow By The Braxtons", "Need You Now By Lady Antebellum", "Somewhere By Bubbles", "So 16,Yellow Shirt,Champion,What's In It For Me,It's My Life,Dance Like Nobodys Watching,Bittersweet,Ready To Fly,Takes One To Know One,Brand New Day,Look the Other Way,Graduation Song,Heartbeats,Up By Amy Diamond", "My All,In Love Again,Make Me Feel,Lost in the Music By Chelsea Korka", "I Was Wrong,Heartbeat,Keepin It Tight By Am2pm", "Hold Me,Pin Up Girl,Touch Me By Mashonda", "Bombs,SMFU,Mistaken Identity,If I Could", "Where Does It End Now,Lose You Again,Isn't It Strange,Gotta Tell You,Don't Need You To Tell Me I'm Pretty,Can It Be Love,What's It Gonna Be,Never Meant To Be,Body To Body,Lately By Samantha Mumba", "Yes,If U Leave By Musiq Soulchild", "Fall In Love,In the Morning,Stuck By Bridget Kelly", "Use Your Heart,Everything I Love By SWV", "Heartbreak Heard Around The World,Definition Of Love,Break It Off,Our Little Secret,The Way You Love Me,Make Love To You,Close Your Eyes By Johnta Austin", "Put Your Hearts Up,You're My Only Shawty, Grenade,Rolling in The Deep By Ariana Grande", "What Makes You Beautiful,One Thing By One Direction", "Be With You,Sea Sick By Ny", "Say It Again,Better Off Alone By Marie Digby", "Don't Look For Me,Everything I've Got,We Belong to the Night,", "Heat Stroke,Bad Timing By Latocha Scott", "Sexify My Love,Single,Looking Like Danger,Dirty Dancing", "4 AM,You Stop My Heart,Give It To Me Right,It Kills Me By Melanie Fiona", "This Night,Who's That Girl,Dance Dance,He's A Winner,Good Girl's Gone Bad,A Little Bit,Something To Talk About,Be Without YouS,ay It,Some Kinda Rush,Don't Mess With My Man,Shine By BootyLuv", "I'm On A Roll,True Love By Destinee & Paris", "Electricity,Spin the Bottle,Earthquake 9.9,Runaway Barbie,Boy U Rock,Halloween,Party Party Party,Bring On The Butterflies By Ashley Jana", "How Will I Know,I Wanna Dance With Somebody By Glee Cast", "Never Let It Go,The Boy Can Dance By Afro-Dite", "Jar of Hearts,A Thousand Years By Christina Perri", "Over It,Start a Fire By Tiffany Affair", "I Get Weak,Next Ex Boyfriend,I Decide By Jordan McCoy", "Supernova,Anything,Mirror Mirror,Good Enough,Electric Ny NMD", "Beautiful,Insomnia,Boys Or Girls,Criminal In Bed By L2", "My Kind of Love,Maybe By Emeli Sande", "Song 4 Lovers,Just A Little,Never Meant To Say Goodbye By Liberty X", "Sing It,My Moment By Rebecca Black", "Paradigm,Through Hell,I Am Only One By We Are The Fallen", "Home,Hit The Lights,Down By Jay Sean", "Fantasy,Stay With You By Traci Hines", "Impossible,Music in You By Whitney Houston", "Genie In A Bottle,Want A Girl Wants By Christina Aguilera", "Up Up and Away,AllStars By Blush", "Do You One Better,Hot On the Floor,Eternity,Never Let You Go,Love Addiction,Far From You,Fall Out of Love By Krystle Cruz", "Could You Believe,What About Us,Renegade By ATB", "Another Day,Whatchu Know About Us,Alright,Speed Of Light,Go By AZIATIX", "Shake Heaven,I Like By Montell Jordan", "Nobody But U,Dancing All Night Long,Euphoria By Michelle Martinez", "The Last Time,Psycho By Sheelah", "Crazy But True,Not Just You By Cody Simpson", "Automatic,Never Fallin,Hitchhiker By Aubrey O'Day", "Again,Get Over You,Stop and Go By Faith Evans", " Fix Me By Velvet", "For A Moment By Tata Strong", "Chasing Cars By Snow Patrol", "Let Me Go By Shannon Bex", "Reprogram My Heart By Linda Teodosiu", "Until You Were Gone By Chipmunk ft Esmee Denters", "Generation Love By Jennette McCurdy", "Slow Me Down By Emmy Rossum", "Get Down By Emmalyn Estrada", "Heartless By Carmen Rodgers", "We Right Here By Drew Ryan Scott", "Keep Your Mind Wide Open By AnnaSophia Robb", "Where Dreams Begin By Disney Princess", "Hot Wing By Will. Ft Jamie Foxx", "My Mirror By Tina Dico", "LOL By Tina Ann", "Make You Bleed By Teamheadkick", "In Your Arms By Stanfour ", "Blink By Revive", "Face Down By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus", "I Believe I Can Fly By R. Kelly", "I Touch Myself By Mª Helena Walsh & Stacie D", "Break Up By Kim Sozzi", "99 Times By Kate Voegele", "Ordinary Girl By Kate Alexa", "Ultra Violet By Joanna", "Outsider By Jessie Malakouti", "Rocketeer By Far East Movement", "Let Me Blow Ya Mind By Eve Stefani", "Love Made Me Stupid By Elin Lanto", "Heat By Dúné", "My Love By The Dream ft Mariah Carey", "On My Way Here By Clay Aiken", "Amazing By Janelle", "I'll Survive You By BC Jean", "Uh Huh By B2K", "That's How You Know By Amy Adams", "Dancing in the Moonlight By Alyson Stoner", "Friday I'll Be Over U By Allison Iraheta", "Kissin U By Miranda Cosgrove", "Wherever You Will Go By The Calling", "Don't Twitter Me By Alyssa", "Stamp Your Feet By Donna Summer", "Every Little Thing By J-Hype", "Come Down With Love By Allstar Weekend", "Automatik By Livvi Franc", "All the Way Around By Ali Lohan", "God Gave Me You By Dave Barnes", "Never Never Land By Lyfe jennings", "Hurricane", "Jimmy Needham", "Dance Like There's No Tomorrow", "Paula Abdul & Randy Jackson", "Let's Play By Kristina Maria", "If I Never Knew You By Jon Secada & Shanice", "Across The Sky By Emilie Autumn", "I Hope You Dance By Lee Ann Womack", "Big Girls Don't Cry By Fergie", "She Said By Stephen Jerzak Meester", "Diary By Tino Coury", "Runaway Love By Ludacris", "I'm In Love By Christian TV", "Call Me By Shinedown", "Our Own Way By Klaas", "Collide By Krystal Meyers", "Structure By Innerpartysystem", "Boyfriend #2 By Pleasure P", "Fire By Matthew "Mdot" Finley", "She Wolf By Shakira", "Calling By Geri Halliwell", "Shark In The Water By VV Brown", "Love the Way You Lie By Eminem feat. Rihanna", "The Ghost of You By My Chemical Romance", "Forbidden Love By Madonna", "Together By Ruben Studdard", "Love Is On The Line By GoodFellaz", "Hesitate By Stone Sour", "If Only You By DANNY", "This Broken Soul By Rebecca Kneubuhl", "We're Unbreakable By Anna Sahlene", "So Close By Jon McLaughlin", "Never Again By True Vibe", "I Say Go By Michael Angelo", "Up Up Up By Rose Falcon", "I'll Be There For You By The Rembrandts", "Collard Greens and Cornbread By Fantasia", "Another Dumb Blonde By Hoku", "Daddy's Gone By American Dad Cast", "Reflection By Lea Salonga", "The Dead Girl Epilogue, Pt. 1 By I Am Ghost", "Get Back By Alexandra Stan", "Dream Girl By J Marq", "Song Number One By Serebro", "Boys and Girls By Pixie Lott", "Learn To Let Go By By JP Castillo", "Round in Circles By Orlando Brown", "Beautiful Day By Jeannie Ortega", "March On By Safura", "Not the One By Sarah Dawn Finer", "Cursive Eye By IScintilla", "Rhythm of Love By Yoomiii", "Coldest Winter By Matt Cab", "Can't Get Over By September", "My Little Secret By Xscape", "Lovesick By Elize", "Do You Believe Me Now By J. Rice", "Finding Me By Jared Cotter", "Spotlight By Hani", "Super Bass By Nicki Minaj feat. Ester Dean", "B-e-autifu By Megan Nicole", "The Flood By Cheryl Cole", "It's Ok To Be Gay By Tomboy", "What You Do By Chrisette Michele feat. Ne-Yo", "Strip Teaser By Anniela", "Never Forget By Lena Katina", "Behind Closed Doors By Peter Andre", "Super Girl By Samantha Marq feat. Jessie Payo", "Let's Get Naughty By Jessie and the Toy Boys", "Just One Last Dance By Sarah Connor", "Echo By Girls Can't Catch", "Hanging By A Moment By Lifehouse", "Victorious By Linda & Velvet", "In A Heartbeat By Sandra", "Let's Go Higher By Jordan Knight", "Mysterious Times By Tina Cousins", "Far Away By Marsha Ambrosius", "C'est la vie By B*Witched", "Princess By B5", "Spread Your Wings By Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes fest. Free", "Fight For You By Morgan Page", "I Promise You By Frankie J", "Kom By Jessica Andersson", "Things You Like By Devante", "Worst Part Is Over By Anna Abreu feat. Redrama", "Sorry By Chico Debarge", "I'll Stay By Cadia", "You're My World By Emilia", "Listen To Your Heartbeat By Friends", "Just More By Surrender", "Wonderwall", "Whats Your Name By Cosmo4", "One In A Million By Elizma Theron", "We Are W.I.T.C.H By Marion Raven", "I'm Gonna Fly By Sydney Forest", "Giving Me A Rush By Tyra B", "I Still Believe By Hayden Panettiere", "I Love You By Cheri Dennis Feat. Jim Jones and Yung Joc", "Stay By 24 -family", "Get Your Sparkle On By Rachel Bearer", "Foating On the Air By Omnisoul", "Hit 'Em Up Style By Blu Cantrell", "Dirty Laundry By Mashonda & Eve", "Make Me Say By Tydis Feat. New Boyz", "I'll Be Your Everything By Youngstown", "Something In Your Eyes By Jenna Silver", "Careless Whisper By Dan Hogan Feat. Jiggy Joint", "Last Chance By Miss Lady Pinks ft. Natalie", "Give it Up By Elizabeth Gillies ft Ariana Grande", "Always and Forever By Bradley McIntosh", "Change Your Wicked Ways By Heidi Range", "Not Too Young By Chris Trousdale", "Twist My Hips By Tim James & NeverMind", "Dance For Life By Adam Hicks & Drew Seeley", "No Time For Sleeping By LaVive", "Then There Was You By 718", "Miss You By 4 Tune", "Walk With Me By J. Randall", "She Got It By QT", "Backstage Pass By FDM", "As Good As It Gets By JB", "Symphony By One Call", "My Cup By Makadi", "That Guy By Mateo Amarei", "Kiss You in Your Sleep By Rico Love", "Be Where You Are By Anthony Frank", "World of Pain By L8R", "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes By DCCoS", "Come With Me By Sammie", "Wish By Anton Alvarez Geronimo", "Blackout By Asia Nitollano Ft. Lue Diamonds", "Going Going Gone By J Beale", "Battlefield By Jordin Sparks", "Now or Never By Jodie Connor feat. Wiley", "We Made It By G Curtis", "Don't Wanna Fall In Love By Kimberly Wyatt", "Moves Like Jagger By Maroon 5 Feat. Christina Aguilera", "Dance By Sam Salter", "I Don't Wanna Hurt You By Latif", "Second Last Chance By The Overtones", "Superstar By Jamelia", "Turn Me On By David G", "uetta Ft Nikki Minaj", "Beautiful By Brian Gibbs", "Space By Melody Thorton", "Speed of Life By Codak Carter", "Love By Toni Fernandes", "None of Your Business By Triple Image", "Ain't it Funny How By Precious", "Airhead By Girls Play", "Say No More By Innosense", "You Broke My Heart By Lovebites", "Favor By Lonny Bereal ft Kelly Rowland", "I Turn To You By Lisa Bund", "Centre Of My Heart By H&Claire", "If You Love Me By Brownstone", "What Would You Do By City High", "Rescue Me By Kerrie Roberts", "Stuttering By FeFe Dobson", "Don't Turn Out The Lights By NKOTBSB", "Something To Dance For/TTYLXOX By Bella Thorne & Zendaya", "Thinking Of You By A Touch Of Class", "It's Alive By Nayanna Holley", "I'll Be There By Faber Drive", "Say It Right By Nelly Furtado", "Run Away By Nikki Flores", "I Will Remember You By Ryan Cabrera", "Broken By Lindsey Haun", "The Heart In Me By Tamar Braxton", "Wifey By Next", "Hurry Up And Save Me By Tiffany Giardina", "Just Like That By Amber", "Counting Down The Days By Natalie Imbruglia", "Save Me By Savvy & Mandy", "Heaven By DJ Sammy & Yanou feat. Do & Alia", "Don't Mess With My Man By Nivea ft. Brian and Brandon Casey", "Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart By Alicia Keys", "Sex Ain't Better Than Love By Trey Songz", "You Saved My Life By Kieran", "Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen", "Fallin Alone By Haynzy", "A Part Of Me By Martin Kember", "Stand Up By Lil Mama", "I Quit By Hepburn", "Keep Ridin By Benjah", "Know You Wanna By 3rd Edge", "Go Your Own Way By Cece Segarra feat. Gucci Mane", "Hello By Queensberry", "I Can't Wait By Dollface feat. Shorty Mack", "Who Says By Alex Moore", "Somewhere Beautiful By Nora Foss Al-Jabri", "Love Love Love By Hope feat. Jason Mraz", "Party Alive By Enoc Feat. Paula DeAnda", "Countdown By Victoria Justice & Leon Thomas lll", "What You Wanted By Renfue", "Liquid Dreams By O-Town", "The Lost Get Found By Britt Nicole", "Falling By Nikki Kavanagh", "I Fall In Love By Brandon Beal", "Elevator By Irresistible feat. Carl Pritt", "With Love By Lisa Stokke", "Dollhouse By Priscilla Renea", "Good Time By Frankie Jordan", "Anything Is Possible By Christina Vidal", "How It's Done By Jhené", "Loud and Clear By Whitney Wolanin", "No Romance By Hands", "Body Rock By Barbarellas", "U Already Know,Time To Let This Go,What If,Nowhere,If I Hit,Why Cant We Get Along,That's How Close We Are By 122", "Crazy Fool By Toya", "Nervous By Sunshine Anderson", "Hot Bikini,Wishing You Were Here By Sqeezer", "On Top of the World By Barbie", "Do You Think About Me By Erin Paula", "Love Alive By Caracola", "Hot By Inna", "Love Don't Cost a Thing,I'm Into You,Play,I'm Real,If You Had My Love By Jennifer Lopez", "Liquid Dreams By O- Town", "Bubble Gum By Valeria", "Forbidden Love,Give Me All Your Luvin,Superstar By Madonna", "One Way Trip,You'll Be Mine By Havana Brown", "All This Time,The Lost Get found By Britt Nicole", "Dirty Picture By Taio Cruz feat. Ke$ha", "Make Some Noise By Cooney", "Who I'm Gonna Be By Coco Jones", "We Are Unbreakable By Hedley", "Boyshorts By Lauren Hildebrandt", "Say Sonethin By Austin Mahone", "A Friend Like You By The Fresh Beat Band", "Don't Run Away By Tyler James Williams ft. IM5", "Nothing Real But Love By Rebecca Ferguson", "Screensaver By Jane 3", "Never Forget By Greta Salome and Jònsi", "Dalinda By Alex Mica", "Believix,Endlessly,Forever,Don't Wake Me Up,Supergirls,A Magical World Of Wonder,Big Boy,Enchantix By Winx Club", "Where Are You Now By Honor Society", "Right Here, Right Now,Can I Have This Dance,I Gotta Go My Own Way By Troy & Gabriella", "We're All In This Together By The Cast Of High School Musical", "Can't Be Tamed By Miley Cyrus", "Sexy And I Know It By LMFO", "Cosmic Kiss By Starboy Nathan", "In This Life By Delta Goodrem", "I Knew I Loved You By Savage Garden", "We Are Believix! By Elizabeth Gillies", "We Are Family,Spinning Around By Jump5", "Get Over Yourself By Edens Crush", "Want U Back By Cher Lloyd ft. Astro", "Good Time By Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen", "Party People,Dilemma By Nelly", "Once In Every Lifetime By Jem", "The Voice By Celtic Woman", "Ready or Not By Bridgit Mendler", "Rush By Kleshay", "Electroqueer By Electrovamp", "You Make Me Go Ohh By Kristine Blonde", "We Dont Have To Take Our Clothes Off,Lucky Like That,Download It By Clea**

******Hope you have fun with this casue I know I will**

The story starts off at the dojo,the Samurai Rangers were practicing fighting

Mia was fighting Emily,Jayden was fighting Antonio and Mike was fighting Kevin

Their Mentor Ji had some terrible for the Rangers

Mentor Ji:"Rangers

Everyone stopped,turned their faces to their Mentor

Emily:"Is something wrong?

Mentor Ji:"Yes..come

Everyone looked at each other then they all ran inside the dojo

Mentor Ji went to the center on the room and the Rangers sat down and listened to what he had to say

Mia:"Is everything Okay

Mentor Ji:"No

Mentor Ji put his hand behind his back and sighed

MentorJi:"The Bad news is that enemys..from the past have found their way into our world

In the outside world,in a hidden place a evil looking women was coming out of the soiled building walls,It was Divatox..she stepped on the gap sensor and it triggered the samurai alarm

The rangers and Mentor Ji noticed

Jayden immediately stood up

Jayden:"A Nighloks had crossed over into are world..come on"He said ready to go

Mentor Ji:"Wait

Jayden turned around and everyone faced him

Mentor Ji:"Their are other like us..find them

Jayden nodded,ran out the door and the other's followed him

Soon they made it to the city,the rangers saw the enemy and stood their ground

Divatox saw them and gave them a evil smirk

Divatox:"So...we meet again

Jayden:"What are you talking about!"He said pulling out his Samuraizers, the others did as well

They used their symbol power and they transformed into the Samurai Rangers

Divatox saw them and was shocked,with the wave of her hand,a portal opened up that leads to her ship underwater

She turned around and jumped through

The red Ranger then charged at her

Red Ranger:"Your not getting away...Spin swords

He pulled it out then said"Blazing Strike"

He took out his Lion Disk and quickly put it in his Spin sword

Red ranger:"Have some of this"He said before he launched it

The Red ranger was about to send a fire path to Divatox when she turned around,pointed her eyes at him and powerful energy beams came out and it was headed straight for him,it made a BOOM sound as it hit him

He went right up in the air and came back down,he was caught by Antonio in his arms and Jayden powered down,he did too

Antonio:"Jayden,are you okay?

He grunted in pain

Antonio turned to the others

Antonio:"We have to get him back to the dojo

Everyone agreed,powered down and ran to the dojo but they need to go though the city to get there

People were walked home or going to work when a man ran to them

Man:"Excuse Me..sir

Antonio turned his head to the man

Antonio:"Yes

Man:"Is he going to be alright?

Emily:"We got it..sir"She said when the man turned to her

Man:"You sure

Mia:"Yes"She said when the man turned to her

The was looked at his watch and saw that he was late

Man:"Look..I got to go and I hope that be get's better soon

Antonio nodded

The man smiled and patted his shoulder before running off

Mia looked at Antonio and he nodded then they went on

After 45 minutes of carrying Jayden,they finally made it to the dojo

They looked at each other and went inside

The Mentor was standing looking at the window until he heard a grunting sound made by Jayden,he turned around and was shocked at what he saw

Mentor Ji rushed to the Rangers

Mentor Ji:"What had happened?

Antonio:"Jayden was hit with a blast by some creepy woman

Mia:"But we don't know who it is?

Alpha 4:"The woman's name is Divatox"He said while coming into view

The rangers were all shocked at the newcomer

Mia:"Mentor..who's this?"She said when she turned to the Mentor

Alpha 4:"My apocalypse...My name is Alpha 4..but call me Alpha

Mentor Ji closed his eyes

Mentor Ji:"Alpha's going to new Mentor from now on

Mentor Ji opened his eyes

The Rangers all started talking at once but Kevin spoke out,he went in front of Mentor Ji

Kevin:"Guys..I think Mentor Ji's right

Emily:"What do you mean,Kevin

Cam:"I can tell you why"He said while coming into view

The Rangers turned to the newcomer,he stood next to Ji and he put his arm around him,Ji did the same

Mentor Ji:"Rangers,this is Cam..I met him while you guys were fighting...he seem to have came out of a mysterious glowing hole in the wall

Cam looked at his watch to see what time it was and they were late for dinner,his eyes bugged out

Cam:"Ji

Mentor Ji turned to Cam and nodded then Cam ran off

Mentor was about to go with his but all the time he had left before leaving is to say goodbye to his fellow Rangers

He stood strong as he approached them,he cupped his hand behind his back

Mentor Ji:"It give me great pleasure to be your teacher and for you to be my students,times have changed and we must follow our path to greatness

Mike stepped in

Mike:"Wil we meet again

Mentor Ji:"Only time will tell,Mike

Mentor Ji took his leave to catch up with Cam

Emily stood in front of the others

Emily:"Mentor Ji would want us to move on

Mia:"Right

The others nodded then all the rangers turned to Alpha who was working on getting Zordon here

Mia walked up to him and asked him what he was doing

Alpha:"I'm trying to get Zordon here"He said not facing Mia

Emily walked to Mia

Emily:"Who's Zordon?

Alpha found a button that says "Return to base",he pressed it and little bubbles cam from the container forming Zordon,the container the size of a blinding

Zordon opened his eyes and the Rangers stepped forward to him

Emily:"A-a-Are you Zordon

Zordon:"I am but do not be afraid

Alpha:"Yes

The rangers turned to Alpha

Alpha:"We are also the mentors of the Power rangers turbo

Kevin walked to Emily and Mia

Kevin:"Turbo...what are you talking about?

Alpha:"Aya...aye...aye...I how they can get here soon

Zordon:"Hold on

He connected the Turbo Rangers

**In another dimension**

The Turbo Rangers were in the headquarters,they looked around but Alpha nor Zordon could not be found until Kimberly heard a beep on her morpher,she looked at it and saw Zordon

Kimberly:"Zordon..are you okay?

Zordon:"I'm fine

Katherine then walked up to Kimberly,put her hand on her shouder and leaned in as well

Katherine:"Zordoon...where are you?

Zordon:"I'm safe in New York

Kimberly:"NewYork?"She said wwhen she looked at Katherine wgo was also looking at her

Zordon:"Here...I'll transport all of you

Back at the dojo,Alpha sent a portal to the headquarters, it opened up and they walked toweds it

Soon Jason heard a rumbling sound, it was the building coming down by the work of Ivan Ooze he was using his lightning along with Rita who made Ivan grow with the use of her wand so the group began to shake

Jason:"We hand to get outta here..NOW"He said anger in his eyes

They looked at each other and agreed

They took one another's hand,closed their eyes and jumped through

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter..you won't believe how many day it took me to make this**

**You better review cause I put a my power into making this...Kidding but you should review this**

**All your childhood memories ruined so if you like it or hate it that's fine with me**

**Almost forgot, forgive me for the long info I couldn't help myself and this fic is like no other and remember to have fun**


	2. When Two Worlds Collide

**This is my second chapter of Power Rangers Unite**

Rated:**T**

When the Turbo Rangers jumped in to the vortex, it was connected to a pink time traveler vortex and they were all gone flying at top speed trough the light-bright circles around them

Kimberly Hart:"What happening?

Katherine Hillard looked back and said"We're travling though time"

Katherine Hillard saw her lover getting worried and smiled

Katherine Hillard:"Don't worry...we're be okay

Kimberly Hart:"I hope so"She said to herself

Sortly after Justin saw something up ahead

Jason Lee Scott:"Guys...I see light straight ahead

Adam Park:"Nice god Jason...come on guys

Billy:"Do we have a choise?

Adam Park rolled his eyes

Suddenly Goldar appeared in between Katherine and Kimberly

Golder grabbed Kimberly hand tightly, she noticed by the rooting smell

Kimberly Struggled to get free, the rest heard he

Jason Lee Scott:"Golder"He said angrily

Aisha Campbell:"Kimberly..hold on!

Goler laughed while she whimpered in pain

Katherine Hillard turned to Kim and reached out her hand

Golder balled his fist and punched in the face

Kimberly:"Kat!

She then turned to Golder and slapped him across the face

Golder growled at her then made her unconscious with her new power Ivan gave him,next he opened a portal that was in root to his lair and closed the second he went though

Kim then let her body go down and Katherine gasped

Golder gave out a final eval laugh before departing

Katherine:"No...Kim

Five minutes had passed until Aisha Campbell worried about Kat, she went over to her

She cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she noticed Aisha by her side

Aisha Campbell:"Hey..you okay?

Katherine Hillard:"I don't know...I could've saved her but he was too quick

She cried in her cheat, Aiha patted her back

Trini Kwan went over to Kat as well and put her hand on her shoulder

Katherine looked over her shoulder

Trini:"Aisha's right besides we have to focus on finding a new home right now..okay?

Katherine wrapped her eyes of tears off and nodded,Trina and Aisha smiled

Jason Lee Scott:"Look..we're close to the light

They rest looked even Katherine

It blinded their eyes as they went trough

Back at the dojo, Kevin was getting curious

The other ranger turned to him

Kevin:"Who are the Turbo Rangers?

Zordon:"Their just like you but different

Mia:"What to you mean

Suddenly the vortex opened up in between Zordon and the group,out came out turbo Rangers

They all fell to the ground in pain and grunted

The Samurai girls gasped and helped the Turbo girls up off of the ground and the boys did the same with the Turbo boys

Mia:"Are you okay?

Trina:"I'm fine...thank you

Trina looked at her hand then stood up to get a better look, her eyes were the same size as hers and her hair as well

They could be sisters or identical twins

Mike walked over to the two and they look at him

Mike:"Sorry to break this up but...who are you guys?"He said while looking over the newcomers

Zordon:" My apologies...Rangers come forth and face your new teammates

The Turbo Rangers all walked to the center of the room and the Samurai Rangers stood in front of them

Zordon:"Rangers

All of the Turbo Ranger turned to Zordon

Zordon:"These people behind you are one of you

They all turned around and faced them

Alpha:"Now...since you've don't know each other's names...I'll introduce the Turbo Rangers"He said as he walked in between the two

The Samurai Rangers nodded and walked closer to them

Alpha then walked out

Alpha:"Now...I would you like you all to meet Trina...Billy...Jason Lee Scott...Trini Kwan...Rocky...Adam Park...Katherine "Kat" Hillard and Aisha Campbell"He said while walking up to them

Emily walked up

Emily:"It's nice to meet all of you"She said while looking at them

Aisha walked up to Emily and shook her hand

Aisha:"So your Power rangers too?

Mia:"We are"He said coming into view

The black girl crossed her

Aisha:"Prove it

Suddenly the samurai alarm went off,Mentor Jo and Cam were a restaurant,eating shishi

The Turbo just looked around,trying to get what the red light ment but the other's knew and they explained it quickly

Mentor Ji:"So...this is what shishi tastes like

Cam nodded

They continued eating including the other people

Lothor appeared out of a portal looked at the city and chuckled,he got out a box and tossed it up in the air then Kalzaks swarmed out of it

They were acting all crazy as they danced around Lothor

Lothor gave the command to "Go"

They went to the city as they pulled out their weapons

Back In the dojo, the samuria Rangers ran to the table, Mike put his finger on it witch opened a mad then a red dot appeared downtown

He closed the map and looked at Emily who nodded in understanding, she looked at Aisha

Emily:"You ready

Aisha:"Yes

She then looked back at the other Turbo Rangers

Aisha:"Alright...let's go

They all nodded then ran out the door all at once

**Hoep you enjoyed this chapter, it'll get better as it gose on**

**Be sure to review and tell me what you think**

**Note that I'm not trying to make money off of this**


	3. Trapped!

**This is my third chapter of Power Rangers**

**Rated:T**

**Hope you enjoy it**

After when Goler took Kimberley, he flew though a different vertex and on his shoulder was Katherine's girlfriend

She was still unconscious

Goler flew until he saw the entrance to his lair

He went though it then once he got in

He saw a cage opened and got her off his shoulders then he tossed her in the cage

She soon started to open her eyes and saw the cage around her, at the door he saw Goler laughing at her

She put on her mad face on,got up and charged at him with her fist ready to punch him in the face for taking her away from Katherine

He saw it coming and dodged it, he then grabbed hold of her hand, took it back making her grunt in pain next got her back in front of him finally he lifted his leg and uses his foot to push her in and she fell to the floor, her hair was in front of her face

She then looked back at Goler who evilly laughed as he closed the cage door

She got up quickly,ran to the door and tried to open it but the wolf locked it with a gold key, he then opened another portal and went through leaving Kimberley all alone

She turned around, sat on her knees, wrapped her arms across her chest and cried her eyes out with her hair still in front of her face

But she wasn't along

Are you okay said a sweet voice

She pulled her hair back and looked in the darkness, it was Alyssa Enrilé

She walked to Kim and got down on her knees, she put her head down to face her

Alysaa:"Why are you crying?

Kimberley:"I was taken away from someone"She siad with tears still in her eyes

Alysaa:"Who"She said while she sat beside Kim

Kimberley:"Katherine...she's my girlfriend

Alysaa:"I understand how it feels to lose a friend

Kim faced her

Kimberley:"She's not just a friend...she's a lesbian ans so am I"She said since she was with another girl

Alysaa just smiled, Kim noticed

Kimberley:"Why are you smiling?

Alysaa:"I'm a lesbian too

Suddnley Kimberley started to feel a little better and Alysaa put her hand on her and pulled her hair our of her face

Kimberley:"Thanks

Alysaa:"Your welcome

Kimberbey:"I got a question...how did you get here?

Alysaa:"Well...I was just walking through a cave, trying to find the stone of power until suddenly it became dark then I saw a pair of red glowing eyes, I stepped back and I tripped over a rock and fell down, a creature came out of the darkness laughing evilly, I got up and started to run away from him (She didn't have her morpher with her) then I bumped into a dark blue man with horns on his head...he summoned his troops of soldier, I was so scared then I tried to fight them but there were to many of them then for some reason I got tired soon I was unconscious next they grabbed me by the hand and picked me up and next thing I know when I woke up I was in here

Kimberley:"I'm so sorry

Alyssa:"My names Alyssa..what's yours?

Kinberley:"Kimberley

They shook hands then Kin put her head down in her knees

Alysaa put her head down on her shoulder

Alysaa:"Don't worry...we'll find a way out of here

Kim lifted her head up and faced Alysaa

Kimberley:"You really think it's possible...I mean Goler locked the door

Alysaa went deep in her thoughts to think of a plan to escape

Kimberley put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at her

Kimberley:"This waking nightmare lingers:"She looked around the cage and saw rocks and dirt

Alysaa:"When will the mirror stop telling lies"She said picturing those red eyes

Kimberley:"I don't know where i've been:"She said not knowing where she is of where she is going  
or where i'm going  
but i can't do it alone  
i'm reaching out for you

Kimberley reached out her hand as if Katherine was right there

chorus  
Rescue me  
show me who i am  
cause i can't believe  
this is how the story ends  
Fight for me  
if it's not to late  
help me breath again  
no this can't be how the story ends

Kimberley:"I'm locked up and waiting for you"She put her hands on the cage door thinking of Katherine

Alysaa:"I've lost so much more then i'll ever know

Kimberley:"love has the truth forgotten

Alysaa:"find me now"He said hoping Katherine would find her

Kimberley:"Before i lose it all. i'm crying out"She looked up at the ceiling

Rescue me  
show me who i am  
cause i can't believe  
this is how the story ends  
Fight for me  
if it's not to late  
help me breath again  
no this can't be how the story ends

haa-haa-haa-haa-haaa x6

chorus  
Rescue me  
show me who i am  
cause i can't believe(i can't believe)  
this is how the story ends  
Fight for me  
if it's not to late(not to late)  
help me breath again  
no this can't be how the story ends!

Alysaa:"Your...right...this will not be how the story ends not with us trapped in this cage

Kimberley:"We have to work together if we want to get out of here

Alysaa:"Right"She said bravely

Kim placed her hand in the middle then Alysaa, they raised their hand up in the air, they laughed

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Note:/I did one of the songs on here and there's more to come on the way**

**Please Review**

Writer9 Reply:**I'm working on the sixth chapter of Lovebirds**


	4. Death Match

**This is my fourth chapter of Power Rangers**

**Rated:M for blood**

**Hope you enjoy it**

Back at the restaurant, Master Ji was laughing at what Cam just said, they continued eating untill Master Ji stopped, Can looked at him

Cam:"What's wrong?

Master Ji :"I sence something...dangerous

Suddenly the whole place started to shake,Cam and the other people looked around very superstitionly even the manager

The blender started to shake and so did everyones glass, pictures fell off of the walls

Everyone minis Master Ji was scared

Petty soon Kalzaks came in one by one making the people get up and started panicking

Cam quickly stood up from the table, took out his amulet, raised it above him and it's power transformed him into the green ranger

Master Ji was shocked at this

Master Ji:"Cam?"he said confused

Cam looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder

Cam:"I'll explain later...first we got to get these people out of here then get rid of all the goons

Master Ji nodded and stood up from the table and just stood there with his hand behind his back like nothing was happening

One Kalzak charged at him but he dodged it then attacked with his staff

Meanwhile the Turbo Rangers were in their Rescue zords with the samurai Rangers tagging along in the zords

Adam:"I see it

Mike:"Perfect"He said looking at Adam

Everyone ran out of the building screaming

Cam was trowing punches and kicks at the Kalzaks

One Kalzaks charged at him with his strange kife-like sword pointed at his chest

He noticed and quickly dodged it by getting behind the Kalzak then pushed him into the other one making the sword go right though him

Blood started to come out of his chest which he held in pain and looked at the other Kalzak in a slow motion while chocking

The Kalzak that was standing pushed him down,he was dead

He saw his knife and began to grab it but was run-though by Cam's sword instead

He held his chest in pain then slowly drifted to the ground,Cam grabbed that sword too

Now he got two in both hands and did a fighting pose towards the Kalzaks

He then charged at them at top speed and the Kalzak but one of them got shot

The rest stopped and looked up,Cam as well

No one knew where the shot came from until a girl with brown hair and a Yellow\Black suit with a badge that says S. P. D on it was coming out from behind the side of a building...it was Elizabeth "Z" Delgado

Z:"Mind if I join the party?

The Kalzaks turned their attention to Z and charged at her

Z then took out her morpher and said these words "S.P.D emergency then transformed into the yellow ranger at the blink of an eye

She charged as well,while doing so she pulled out her swords and put it behind her back

Z:"How about this"He said before unlaching millions of Deltamax Strikers to the Kalzaks

Blood started to come out of them as Z ran-though everyone of them

Suddenly Lothor came rushing into view and quickly grabbed Z by the arm then twisted it

Z grunted in pain and quickly turned around ready to strike but Lothor took ahold of the weapon and knocked her out cold with the handle,he then threw_ her to the into the wall of the building_

He smiled evilly as he walked towards her

Lothor:"It's over for you"He said while raising his hand with a ball of deadly light

He was about to blast her with it but was struck in the side by Sydney "Syd" Drew

Little blood started to come out of the wound and he panted then reached in his pocket and took out a box then threw it in the air, out came out Kelzak Furies and they surrounded Syd

Lothor then opened a portal to his lair and lumped though to recover the it closed

The Kelzak Furies slowly walked towards her,she took a fighting stand as they got closer

Then suddenly Cam joined in the fight

No time for cit-chat

Syd:"Ready"She said pointing her sword at the Kelzak Furies

Cam:"Yes"He said doing the same thing

They waited for the right moment to strike then went for it

Cam went like a ninja and gone all out and Syd had her gun in one hand and a sword in the other

They stood back to back again

Syd:"There's too many

Cam:"We need help

In the distance, the Samurai and turbo rangers came to their aid

As they ran,they pulled out their morpher & samuraizer and transformed then they pulled out their swords

A bunch of Kelzak Furies came charging at them

Emily and Mia came ran to two of them and did a double kick making them fall back

Five surrounded them,Emily and Mia looked at each other and nodded the they took one another's hand and Emily spun her girlfriend around along with her doing a jump-kick,all five fell down once they been kicked in the chest

The rangers continued towards the restaurant

Meanwhile Cam and Syd were slashing and uppercutting the rest of the enemies but more of them are coming

Cam:"Where are they all coming from?

Mesogog was sitting in his chair looking a his crystal ball and saw the rangers fighting, he laughed evilly

Mesogog:"Yes..keep fighting rangers

Lothor then came of a portal holding his side and Mesogog noticed

Mesogog:"What's has happened?

Lothor:"It's that fucken pink ranger got me in the hit

Mesogog:"You have to worry about her anymore

Lothor:"Huh?

Mesogog:"I sent a message to Iven Ooze to get hisso called Ooze-men to capcher her

Lothor:"What about the rest?

Mesogog:"Let's just say that they got their hands full"He said before laughing

Lothor laughed as well while holding his hip

Hope you liked this, fight seems easy to me

**Sorry I'm not sure if you wanted Strong Langrage in this story**

**More chaters coming up**

**Remember to review**


	5. Good Luck!

**This is my Fifth chapter of Power Rangers ****Unite**

**Rated:M**

All the Rangers were surrounded by Kelzak Furies and Kelzak, the rangers pointed their weapons at them

Cam:"Ji..do you know what's causing this?"He said while not looking at him

Ji:"I think so"He said putting one finger on his head and closing his eyes

He had a vision of a generator near by then he came back to reality

Ji:"I sense a generator near

Cam:"Great..that should get rid of these basterds

Ji:"True...but it's inviable

Emily:"You got to be kidding me?

Tommy:"He's not...I sense it too

Antonio:"Sorry but we got some other business"He said as the Kelzak Furies and Kelzak came closer

Emily:"Everyone..we need to focus

The other rangers nodded and raised their Samuraizer and Morpher

The Samurai & Turbo Rangers then transformed onto their outfits

The Rangers charged at them but as soon as they did, the Kelzak Furies and Kelzak had vanished

The rangers stopped in their tracks

Adam:"Someone must have destroyed the generator

Mike:"Well..let's check it out..come on"He said while running

The rest looked at each other

Adam:"You think we should follow him

Kiven:"Only one way to find out..come on"He said while running in Mikes direction, the rest did also but Sdy ran and grabbed her girlfriend then went to the join the other s

In a building, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger was congratulating the rest of the B- Squad on destroying the generator

Doggie:"You did well today

Out of nowhere Mike came in between them

Mike then saw the dog then fell back

Doggie walked up to him

Mike scooted back

Sky:"It's alright..he's our commander"He said getting on his knees

Mike looked up at Sky's eyes and knew that he could trust him

He turned back to Doggie who had his hand out, Mike smiled and took it

Doggie putted him up

Mike:"So...who are you guys anyway?"He said to Doggie

Doggie:"These's are the S.P.D rangers

Mike:"Rangers huh

Sky:"Yeah...got a problem with that?

Mike:"Not at all...it's just that me and my friends are rangers too

Sky:"Really...proof it"He said not believing in him

Just then the other rangers came into view and stopped at the sight if the dog

They got into a fighting pose but Mike stopped them

Mike:"Guys...it's okay...he's on our side

Kiven:"What do you mean?

Bridge:"He's our Commander

Sdy went in ruining the moment, she was carrying Z in her arms

Sdy:"Guys

The Samurai and Turbo rangers turned to Sdy looked down in her arms

Sky:"Z"He said quietly

Sdy walked passed the rangers sat head on the base of the desk

She sat down neck to her

Kiven and the others power down, the S.P.D were shocked

Bridge:"You really are power rangers

All of them except Doggie were talking at the same time

Mia:"Everyone...please!"She said before walking up

Everyone remained quite

Mia:"Now..who are you guys?

Doggie walked up to Mia

Doggie:"I think I can explain this

Doggie talked about how their world was destroyed by Broodwing then how they wound up here then finally their names including his own

Mia:"Doggie...it's nice to meet you..my names Mia and these are my friends, Mike, Kiven, Antonio my girlfriend Emily and our leader is Jayden

Antonio walked up to Doggie and they looked at each other then they shook hands

Antonio:"Why don't you all come with us

Sky walked up to him

Sky:"You mean we can stay here

Emily:"Of course..we wouldn't want you to be homeless:"What do you say"He said putting out a hand

Antonio:"What do you say"Zhe said pulling out a hand

Sky:"I say yes"He said taking his hand

Jack turned to Diggie who turned to him and nodded in approval

Jack smiled and took his hand then Doggie smiled

Note that Doggie wasn't sure that he would ever find love again since he lost Isinia is course he would still have visions of her but all that will he see was a dream

Doggie:"Very well

Jack cheered along with the others then Jack kissed him on the cheek

The others stopped and turned to him then he quickly pulled away and cleared his throat

Jack:"Thanks commander"He said asking like nothing happened between them when there was

Antonio:"We live in a dojo..your welcome to join

Sky nodded and they all walked out of the building, Sdy picked Z up and placed her on her back then went to catch up with the others

Outside the rangers were walking and chatting while Jack and Doggie were walking close to each other hand in hand

A man with a hat and glasses came to them with a poster in his hand

Man:"Excuse me

The rangers stopped and Emily walked up to him

Emily:"Yes

Man:"We have a concert coming up"He said handing her the paper then he ran off to tell other people

Sdy:"Guys...look at this"She said turning to them

Mia grabbed the paper from her and read it

**Wellcome all newcomers, come and see the all the power rangers as they preform variety covers of songs tonight at 7**

**P:S:Don't be alarmed..we knew**

Mia:"Guys..I don't think we should go"She said while looking at the them

Emily:"We have to go"She said putting a hand on Mia's shoulder

Mike:"Besides..the rangers may be the help that we need"He said siding with Emily

Kiven:"Ji said that enemies from the past and future are in our world

Adam:"And judging from this and what's going on..we're gonna need all the help that we can get

Emily smiled and nodded at Mia

Mia:"Let's do it"He said after looking at the two

Everyone cheered and Emily kissed her on the lips

**Hoped for liked this chapter I did**

**More chapters coming up and it will get better as it progresses**

**Remember to Review**


	6. A Concert

**This is my Sixth chapter of Power Rangers ****Unite**

**Rated:M**

All the rangers including Doggie were heading to the dojo with Mia still holding the paper in her hand and Sdy still carrying Z on her back

Antonio:"I hope Jayden's alright

Antonio felt a hand on his shoulder that belonged to Mike

Mike:"Don't worry...he'll be fine

Antonio looked at him and smiled then thanked him for believing in him

They continued walking through the door

In the dojo, Alpha was working on getting contact with the other Alphas until the rangers came in then he stopped

Antonio:"Alpha...how's Jayden doings?

Alpha:"Don't worry...Jayden is taken good cared of by Hayley Ziktor

Antonio ran to the other room along with the others and once they got there, they stopped to see Hayley was working on a computer

Antonio:"You must be Hayley

Hayley turned around

Hayley:"Yes..I am

Antonio saw his boyfriend and asked if he was okey

She didn't know then Antonio asked if he could stay with him until he heals

Hayley agreed but one of his fellow rangers didn't agree with him

Kevin:"Antonio..we need you

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around it was Mike

Mike:"Kevin..it's okey

Mia:"Besides..we have the Turbo rangers

Emily:"Plus who's going to keep Jayden company"She said siding with Mia

Adem:"Hey..guys..we better get the paper to Alpha"He said changing the subject and the rangers looked at him

Mia:"Yeah"She said and she ran to Alpha along with the rangers except Antonio, he stayed to Jayden to keep him company

Alpha was working on his computers when he saw the rangers then stopped

Adam:"Alpha..you know anything about this"He said handing the robot the pater

Alpha:"Hmmm..a concert

Sdy:"Yes"He said still Z still on her back

Alpha:"And you guys want to go

Tommy:"Yes..can we go?

Alpha:"Where's Antonio

Mia:"He's staying with Jayden

Alpha:"Well..in that case.. you came go

Everyone cheered and the girls hugged one another

Tina:"This is going to be so exsitingsit"She said clapping and jumping in place

Adam:"Well..what are we waiting...it's only 6:30

Adam:"Come on"He said heading to the Turbocar, the rest followed him

Half of the rangers got into two car

Note that the car can hold up to five people

Adam and Sky were the drivers on them and the rest were in the back, Sdy had her girlfriend

They started the vehicles and took off for the city

While they were sitting, Z started to regain consciousness and Sdy noticed

Z:"Sdy"She said rubbing her cheek then rose up and kissed on the lips

Sdy:"I thought Z lost you"She said with tears of joy

Adam:"So..your Z"He said keeping his eyes on the road

Z:"That's right...my first name is Elizabeth but I prefer Z better

Adam:"I see

Z:"So..where are we going?

Mia:"We're going to a concert in the city"He said looking at her

Adam:"Sky..how you holding up?"He said through his headset

Sky:"Doing fine over here Adam"He said back to him

Time passed and they saw a long waiting line, they parked right alongside one street light

They all got out one by one and Doggie was the last to get out

The rest got in the back of the line, Jack held Doggie's hand and smiled at him

A woman checked her clipboard

Woman:"Those who are power ranger can come in..the rest will have to wait

Emily:"How lucky are we

Mia:"Maybe we'll be able to meet them backstage"She said as they all walked up to Woman

Once they walked up to her she looked them over

Woman:"You all look like rangers to me but the dog

Jack:"He's with us"He said defending him

The woman crossed her arms and told him to prove it

Doggie:"Very well

He pulled out his morpher and said S.P.D emergency then transformed into the silver ranger at the blink of an eye

The woman was impressed and smiled

Woman:"I misjudged you..enjoy the show"She said letting them all in

They walked on and saw people sitting in rowed and columns

Doggie:"Come on..I see a couple seats open for all of us"He said pointing to the middle

They all walked to the seats and two half's took a row while Doggie and Jack sat way in the back so they couldn't be seen while they made-out

An announcer came up from the side

Man:"Wecome to our first ever power rangers concert

Everyone clapped and cheered

Man:"Now up first is the Lightspeed Rescue boyz, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Ryan Mitchell singing Bye Bye Bye by N Sync

The boys came out the crowd cheered as they turned around then music started to play

Carter:"Hey, Hey)

Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye...Oh, Oh..

Chad:"I'm doin' this tonight, you're probably gonna start a fight...I know this can't be right...Hey baby come on,..I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me...So now it's time to leave and make it alone

All:"I know that I can't take no more..It ain't no lie...I wanna see you out that door

They turned around in slow motion

All:Baby, bye, bye, bye, Bye Bye

They started to swift their bodies from left to right repeatedly

All:"Don't wanna be a fool for you...just another player in your game for two

Cater:"You may hate me but it ain't no lie"He said while doing a whirlwind

All:"Baby, bye, bye, bye...Bye Bye

Don't really wanna make it tough,

All:"I just wanna tell you that I had enough.

Carter:"It might sound crazy, But it (All:"ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye)

Chad:"Oh, Oh...just hit me with the truth, Now, boy you're more than welcome to...So give me one good reason,

All:"Baby come on

Chad:"I live for you and me and now I really come to see that life would be much better once you're gone.

All:"I know that I can't take no more..it ain't no lie, I wanna see you (out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye...Bye Bye

Carter:"Don't wanna be a fool for you...just another player in your game for two

Chad:"You may hate me but it ain't no lie,

All:"Baby Bye, bye, bye...bye bye

All:"Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)

Carter:"It might sound crazy...but it (ain't no lie baby, bye, bye, bye

All:"I'm giving up I know for sure..I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more

(Bye Bye)

All:"I'm checkin' out...I'm signin' off

all:"Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

Music slows down and all except Carter turned around then the spotlight came to him

Carter:"Don't wanna be your fool..in this game for two

All:"So I'm leavin' you behind"The boys stomped their feet as they turn around

All:"Bye, bye, bye...I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)

(But I had enough)

all:"And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)

(Bye, Bye)

Carter:"Don't wanna be a fool for you

Carter:"Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna

be your fool)

All:"But it ain't no lie...baby bye, bye, bye...

All:"Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna

make it tough),

All:"I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had

enough).

All:"Might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie,

All:"Bye, bye, bye

The music dies down and the boys bowed their heads

Everyone got up and cheered and clapped

**That took a lot out of me so Zi probity won't continue until Summer...anyway hope you like this**

**Remember to Review this**


	7. Another Musical

**This is my seventh chapter of Power Rangers United**

**Rated:**T

The boys bowed to the audience as they cheered and whistled then jogged backstage to their dressing room

Mike thought that good but others disagree saying that they like the originals better

He rolled his eyes and continued watching

As the boys were in their dressing room, the girls were up and their names are Dana Mitchell, Vida, Kira Ford, Madison and Lily Chilman**  
**

Dana was really nervous, she was walking back and forth biting her nails, she had stage fright so her girlfriend Lily walked up to her and asked what was wrong

Dana:"I can't go on..I'm too scared

She was about to freak out until Lily held both her cheeks and kissed her lips

That single kiss was all she needed to regain her confidence then she relaxed and pulled away

Lily:"Feel better?

Dana:"Yeah..thank you

Lily smiled at her lover and Kira asked what are they going to sing

Vida:"What about a Spice Girls song

Madison:"I was just thinking the same thing but which song

Dana:"What about Wannabe...that's my favorite

All of them were agreeing and got on stage one by one and faced the curtains

The song played while the girls placed their hand on their hips and shaked them back and forth

Madison:"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

Vida:"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

Lily:"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

Madison:"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

Zira:"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really, really wanna zigazig ha

She twisted her hair then licked her finger while the others turned around including her

Madison:"If you want my future, forget my past

Dana:"If you wanna get with me, better make it fast

Kira:"Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together, we could be just fine"She flipped her hair back and arms were wide open to the crowd

Madison:"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

Vida:"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

Kira:"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really, really, wanna zigazang ha

All:"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get  
With my friends"They ran in separate directions, both with smiles on their faces  
(Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends"Dana got down low then back up and turned her head to side to side

All:"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"They made their way back on the stage

Lily:"What do you think about that now you know how I feel"They turned to the side put their hands up in the air and slowly brought them down

Dana:"Say you can handle my love, are you for real?

Kira:"I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

Vida:"If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye

Madison:"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

Vida:"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

Kira:"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really, really wanna zigazig ha"She did a half hair-whip then wiped it back

All:"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends"Make it last forever, friendship never ends"They huddled together"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"They spun around and a circle while their heads were back

Kira:"So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
You gotta listen carefully  
We got M in the place who likes it in your face  
We got G like MC who likes it on an

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me, hi you'll say"She said trying to be a Rapper and copied their moves/acts

All:"Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around

They parted and went side by side, they put their hands across one another's shoulders

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"They jumped in the air and pointed at the crowd

If you wanna be my lover,

Kira:"You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam""She made a pease sign with a hand and slammed it down in mid-air repeatedly

All:"Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around"They got down and put one leg forward

Kira:"Slam your body down, zigazig ah:"They wiped their hair in a circle

If you wanna be my lover"They did the Viva Forever pose  
(Lover, lover, lover, lover)

The audience charred and clapped their hands, the five were sweating and panting really hard then got up and ran backstage

Dana hugged her girlfriend as a thank you for being by her side, the others went to their dressing room

Just then Jen her ex-boyfriend Alex came up ready to preform

Dana:"Knock 'em dead girl"She put her hand on Jen's shoulder

Jen:"Thanks"She turned around and smiled then turned back forward

Alex didn't know what the song was but he'll find out edvencly

**Sorry I took so long, we took a trip to Mimi for about a week and back to Florida to see my cousins so it's been pretty hard without wifi**


	8. The Best Break Up Song

**This is my eighth chapter of Power Rangers United**

**Rated**: T

The spotlight came up on Jen when she came on stage, the audience cheered then the song "We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift started to play

Alex:"Uh...what's going on"He landed a fake smile

Jen:"Just listen"She said to him on the other side

She turned her back to Alex and took a deep breath

Jen:"I remember when we broke up the first time"She turned around and walked up to him in her sexy walk and put a hand on his chest then Alex smiled and tried to kiss her"Seeing this is it, I've had enough"She pushed him away, Alex did a what the fuck with his arms wide open"cause like we haven't seen each other in a month when you, said you, needed space, what?"She walked along up his shoulder using her hands then shook her head in confusion"then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change"She wrapped his arms around her waist"Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day"She pulled away and snapped her finger at him like a drama queen"I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you"She made signs such as the back turn and staring off into space assuming to break up, made a phone with her hands and acted like she wants him back then finally turned back around with open arms and rushed to his chest"Ooh we called it off again last night"She pulled away from him again and faced the audience"But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you"She did little shots bounces as she sang"We are never ever ever ever getting back together"She skipped to Alex"We are never ever ever evergetting back together"She came up to his neck"You go talk to your friends talk"She backed away while pointing at him"And my friends talk to me"She turned to her girlfriends"But we are never ever ever ever getting back together""She turned back to him"Like ever"She went all up in his face"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights"She backed away again"And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right"She walked around in circles around him"And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine"She held her chest"With some indie record that's much cooler than mine" She made a stop sign with her hands as Alex was trying to kiss her neck"Ooh you called me up again tonight"She put her lips close to his then quickly turned and skipped to the audience again"But ooh, this time I'm telling you**,** I'm telling you"She put her hands on her hip"We are never ever ever ever getting back together"She made to stop signs"We are never ever ever ever getting back together"She made an x using two hands"You go talk to your friends talk"She pretended to send him away"And my friends talk to me"She turned her her friends again but invited them to come out on stage with her and they did"But we are never ever ever ever getting back together""She came close to his face"I used to think, that we**, **were forever ever ever Jen wrapped her arms around him neck following by him putting his around her waist"And I used to say never say never"She slowly put her hands on him and greatly pulled them off, she walked away which made him to backstage to think to make it up to her"Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you and I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know, we are never getting back together, like ever"She let her feelings go and feels now she really felt for the last 2 years"We are never ever ever ever getting back together"All the girls were partying like there was no tomorrow"We are never ever ever ever getting back together"Danna asked her a she is getting back to her boyfriend and she responded no"You go talk to your friends talk"And my friends talk to me"But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"She was having a great time when Alex came out of the curtains with flowers in his hands asking for forgiveness to Jen but she pushed his back through the curtains"We, ooh, ooh, not back together, we oh, getting back together"You go talk to your friends talk"And my friends talk to me"But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"She sat down on stage looking up

The song ended and everyone cheered then Jen got up, her and the other girls ran to their dressing room while Alex sat on a box still holding the flowers

The announcer came back out again and everyone quitted down

Man:"Wow..we got some great singers here tonight folks

Everyone cheered and clapped their hand then sat down

Man:"Now...we have a special tonight...those who want to sing a duet, a solo..come on up

Jack:"Doggie...we can sing together"He said looking at him

Doggie:"Jack...I'm a alien dog...I can't even sing

Jack:"Aww...come on...who's a good boy...huh"He said trying to act like he is his own dog

Doggie:"I am...I'm a good boy

Jake smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Man:"Well..I guess if...

Jake:"Wait"He stood up and Doggie was going down in his seat

Doggie:"Oh...shit

Jake:"My partner and I would like to sing

Man:"Well...Looks like we have a duet...here folks

The spotlight shined on them and everyone looked at them even their fellow rangers

Doggie sighed and got up from the seat and the two walked down the middle

Doggie:"I don't think I can do this..Jake"He said with everyone staring

Jack:"Don't worry about them...just keep your eyes focused on me and you'll be fine

Doggie:"You really thing I can go through with this?

Jack grabbed the alien dog's hand to build his confidence up

Doggie:"Here we go"He thought

**How do like this chapter?, I like how this came out I'm so proud of myself**

**Please like or hate, either way I don't care...oh and check out my Spyro fic also**


	9. Final show, Burned To A Crisp

**This is my ninth chapter of Power Rangers**

**Rated: **T

When they got up to the announcer, Jack asked him the name of the song (They Don't Know About Us) by One Direction then the two went on center stage

Everyone cheered as Doggie went up to the microphone

Doggie:"Follow rangers...as you may know...I struggled to find a new lover since my beloved Isinia who exists now only in my memory but Jack gave me hope

Doggie looked at him and winked then turn back to the crowd

Doggie:"He told me let the past be the past and look towards the future, at first I was shocked but after a while I figured he was right

Jack:"I went to his room and proposed

Doggie:"I didn't know what to think because never in my life I been in love with a human but that he didn't say that I can't change the past "He looked at the red ranger"But that didn't stop me from getting remarried

Eceryone Awwwwwwed, Z leaned against her girlfriends shoulder and smiled then Syd put her arms around her

Jack kissed the commander on the cheek

Jack:"This is for you"He said backing up and turning around

The crowd went silent

Xander:"People say we shouldn't be together"He came into view"We're too young to know about forever"But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)"He got beside Jack and also turned around

Flynn:"Cause this love is only getting stronger, so I don't wanna wait any longer..I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

Oh

Xander:"They don't know about the things we do"They don't know about the "I love you"'s, But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know), They would just be jealous of us

Xander, Flynn and Jack turned around

All:"They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right"Jack looked his husband

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

Ryan:"One touch and I was a believer"Coming into view"Every kiss it gets a little sweeter

Flynn:"It's getting better, keeps getting better all the time girl

All:"They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the "I love you"'s but I bet you if they only knew (they don't know) They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

Hunter:"They don't know how special you are, they don't know what you've done to my heart, they can say anything they want cause they don't know us

They put their heads down

Ryan:"They don't know what we do best ,It's between me and you, our little secret

Xander:"But I wanna tell 'em, I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl"He got down on his knees

All:"They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you) but I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew) They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love you"'s

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about us

They don't know about us

Everyone cheered and Jack walked to his lover and passionately kissed him

Jack:"So...what did you think?

Doggie:"I loved it...you were amazing

Jack:"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without them"He said looked at his band mates

Doggie smiled, took his hand in his

Man:"Well...I hope you had a fantastic time And hope to see you all tomorrow

Everyone got up from their seats and started mumbling when going out the door

The Samurai, Turbo and S.P.D rangers came out talking about Doggie and Jack until they reached the dojo

But when they got there, they found ashes and pieces of wood

All of the rangers gasps at the sight

They slowly walked along the remains of the dojo

Mia:"Who would do something like this"She said holding Emily's arm

Mike:"Someone very evil

Emily then saw a two beautiful women, Princess Shayla and Udonna surrounding Jayden, his boyfriend Antonio and Hayley using their newfound healing powers to treat their wounds

The rangers walked to the two as they were just about done

Antonio opened his eyes and looked at Jayden who was alive, both were full of health

Jayden saw his boyfriend and got up, he helped him up

They hugged one another

Antonio :"I thought I'd lost you"He said crying

Jayden parted whipped away his tears

The rangers then group hugged the two and cheering, Mike gave Jayden a noggie

Antonio:"Thank you...uh"They all faced the women

Udonna:"The names Udonna and right beside me is my long-lost sister Princess Shayla

Emily:"Greetings...my name is Emily and these are my friends

She shook their hands

Mia:"Now...we're we going to live"She walked in front of what used to be and say on her knees

Emily:"I guess (sigh) I don't know"She walked over to her, got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist as well as rocking her back & forth

Katherine:"This can't be happening"She said balling her fist

Aisha:"Katherine...just relax

She turned to Aisha

Katherine:"How can I be calm now that Zordon, Alpha and Kimberly are gone!"She raised her voice

With that, she stormed off

Aisha was about to run after her but was stopped by Trini

Aisha stayed calm and went back to the group because she knew that Kimberly mention a lot to her and needed time to cool down

Doggie:"In the mean time, we need a place to stay

Suddenly, they all heard rattling beyond the trees and they stood their ground readying for the fight

**Sorry about the mishap,I meant to do a duet but another thought occurred to me that I should do a solo, also I was planning on doing the song "They Don't Know About Us by ****Victoria Duffield ft. Cody Simpson but instead I did One Directions version**

**P.S: About the first chapter, I looked it over and I noticed that I got confused on the Turbo and Mighty Morphin power rangers...if you want me to fix it I'll be happy too**


End file.
